Das Blaue vom Himmel
by kiwiboy
Summary: Ved hat sich in Jack verliebt. Die Chosen sind zurückgekehrt. Der Guardian verfolgt einen teuflischen Plan.
1. Ein Foto von Jack

DAS BLAUE VOM HIMMEL  
aka: The Chosen 2 - Die Rückkehr  
  
1. Staffel  
  
1-1.  
"Was? Das soll Jack sein?" rief Ved erstaunt, als Danni ihm das Foto von einem Jungen in einem grasgrünen Blümchenhemd und mit knallroten, zu Spikes geformten Haaren zeigte. "Jack mit roten Haaren? Das glaub ich einfach nicht."  
"Das ist er", versicherte Danni, "so sah er damals aus". Sie mußte lachen, weil Ved so ein entsetztes Gesicht machte und konnte sich daraus natürlich leicht zusammenreimen, daß Jack jetzt wohl ziemlich anders aussah.  
"Wir haben uns sicher alle verändert mit der Zeit. Aber ein Gesicht ist ein Gesicht, das erkennt man doch immer wieder", fand sie.  
"Ja, das Gesicht hat schon Ähnlichkeit", sagte Ved nachdenklich. "Aber Jacks Haare sind blau, so ein glänzendes helles Blau, so eine Art Himmelblau, weißt du, so unnahbar wie der Himmel selbst. Du kannst es einfach nicht greifen, auch wenn es noch so dicht vor dir steht. Ich meine, Jacks Haare sind wie der Himmel - er ist da, du siehst ihn, aber du kannst ihn nicht greifen."  
Danni lächelte, "du hast eine wunderbar poetische Ausdrucksweise".  
"Ach, das ist nur wenn ich verlie- -äh, nichts", stockte Ved.  
"Verliebt? Das ist doch schön", fand Danni. "Aber was hat das mit Jack zu tun?"  
Ved verdrehte die Augen und faßte sich verlegen mit der Hand ans Kinn. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und wand sich ein bißchen.  
"Nun komm schon, sag's mir. Es muß doch einen Grund haben, weshalb du dieses alte Foto von Jack unbedingt sehen wolltest", bohrte Danni.  
"Es ist - ich bin in Jack verliebt!" bekannte Ved.  
"Du meine Güte", rief Danni überrascht. Damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. "Jack ist doch mit Ellie zusammen, zumindest war er es damals. Hast du denn irgendein Anzeichen dafür, daß er auch auf Jungs steht?"  
"Er ist immer noch mit Ellie zusammen. Aber wenn ich die beiden so beobachte, habe ich den Eindruck, daß er gar nicht glücklich ist, ich meine, daß es nicht das ist, was er sich erhofft. Vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch nur ein, weil ich möchte, daß es so ist. Aber die Art, wie er mich immer ansieht, das ist bestimmt keine Einbildung", erzählte Ved mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Klang in seiner Stimme.  
  
1-2.  
"Du kannst das Foto behalten, ich schenke es dir", sagte Danni, "damit du ihn immer bei dir hast, auch wenn es auf dem alten Bild nicht der Jack ist, den du kennst."  
Ved nahm das Foto in die Hand und strich mit seinen schönen langen Fingern zärtlich darüber. "Jacks Haare sind jetzt ganz glatt, und sie strahlen einen sonderbaren leuchtenden Glanz aus, ich weiß auch nicht, was das ist, es zieht mich einfach magisch an, es ist fast wie ein Licht. Und er trägt dazu ein hellblaues Satinhemd mit einem wellenförmigen Paisley-Muster und eine dunkelrote Hose. Er sieht einfach umwerfend aus", schwärmte Ved.  
"So ein blaues Hemd hatte er früher auch schon, vielleicht ist das noch dasselbe", erinnerte sich Danni.  
Ved ließ noch einmal seinen Blick über die Wände von Dannis Zimmer schweifen, vielleicht würde er noch irgendetwas von früher entdecken, das mit Jack zu tun hatte. Doch er vermied es, Danni weitere Fragen zu stellen, er wollte nicht, daß sie dabei an Bray erinnert würde. Sie hatte sich in dieses einsame Haus zurückgezogen, um die Vergangenheit zu vergessen, um Bray zu vergessen, nachdem er wieder zu Amber zurückgegangen war.  
"Dann gehe ich mal wieder, vielen Dank für alles", sagte er zum Ende seines Besuchs.  
Sie verabschiedeten sich, und Ved verließ Dannis Haus und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Stadt. Es war Abend geworden, der Himmel war klar, doch die untergehende Sonne hatte das kräftige Blau des Nachmittags in ein blasses Rosa-Orange verwandelt. Ved starrte nach oben und fuhr sich dabei mit der Hand durch seine strohblonden kurzen Haare, die schon leicht verfilzt waren und nach allen Seiten frech abstanden. Sie fühlten sich dadurch ziemlich steif und schwer an. Jacks Haare fühlten sich bestimmt total federleicht an, dachte er, so leicht wie der Himmel. Ved hatte ein unwiderstehlich hübsches Gesicht, aus dem ein paar durchdringende pechdunkle Augen blickten. Seine Haut war herrlich gebräunt. Er hatte einen breiten Mund mit schmalen, dünnen Lippen und darunter ein leichtes Grübchen an seinem spitzen Kinn, was ihn besonders geheimnisvoll erscheinen ließ, denn wenn ein Junge schmale Lippen und Grübchen hat, bedeutet das, daß es dahinter etwas Wunderbares zu entdecken gibt, was sich nur demjenigen zeigt, der den Jungen dazu bringt, sich ihm zu öffnen.  
Verträumt stapfte Ved Richtung Mall. 


	2. Zurück in der Mall

1-3.  
Der Weg war weit. Ved hatte die Nacht in einem leerstehenden Schuppen verbracht und erreichte die Stadt am späten Vormittag. Die Straßen wirkten wie ausgestorben. In der Mall war es seltsam still, niemand schien dazusein. Was war geschehen?   
Ved ging direkt in sein Zimmer und holte das Kinderköfferchen unter dem Bett hervor, worin er alle Sachen sorgsam aufbewahrte, die er von Jack gesammelt hatte: Ein Stück Papier mit einer technischen Zeichnung von Jack. Eine von Jacks Lieblings CDs, die er verloren hatte, und die Ved später gefunden hatte - irgendwann wollte er sie Jack wiedergeben. Ein abgefallener Knopf von Jacks Hemd, den er vergeblich überall gesucht hatte - denn seit er weg war, mußte er das Hemd noch weiter offenlassen, bis zur Mitte der Brust, da die beiden obersten Knöpfe auch schon fehlten, und Ved gefiel der Anblick, weil Jack unter dem Hemd nichts drunter hatte. Ein Buch, das Jack einmal gelesen und danach weggelegt hatte - Ved wollte es unbedingt auch lesen, damit er wußte, für welche Art Bücher sich Jack begeisterte. Ein Löffel, mit dem Jack mal gegessen hatte - Ved hatte ihn unbemerkt in der Küche mitgehen lassen. Und noch ein paar andere sonderbare Dinge. Love makes you crazy, dachte Ved und kam sich jedesmal irgendwie lächerlich vor, wenn er das Köfferchen mit den heimlich gesammelten Jack-Sachen öffnete. Er würde augenblicklich im Erdboden versinken, wenn jemand entdecken würde, was er da in seinem Schrein als Heiligtümer versteckte und anhimmelte. Er zögerte, ob er das Foto von Jack dazulegen sollte oder nicht. Noch einmal strich er mit dem Finger darüber, dann küsste er es. Dann bettete er es vorsichtig zu den anderen Sachen und ließ das Köfferchen schnell wieder verschwinden.  
  
1-4.  
Aus der Küche kam ein Rumpeln. Da mußte doch jemand sein. Es war KC, der ganz allein am Tisch saß und Corn Flakes futterte.   
"Hi Ved, wo kommst du auf einmal her?" rief KC sichtlich erfreut.  
"Was geht hier vor? Wo sind die anderen?" wollte Ved wissen und dachte dabei natürlich zuerst an Jack.  
"Weißt du denn nicht, was passiert ist?" sagte KC verwundert.  
Ved zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich war ein paar Tage außerhalb der Stadt unterwegs", erklärte er.  
"Die Chosen sind in die Stadt eingerückt. Sie sind wieder da!"  
Ved konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, was das bedeutete, hatte er doch die Terrorherrschaft der Chosen damals glücklicherweise selbst nicht miterlebt, weil er zu der Zeit noch weit im Norden wohnte. Er kannte nur die Erzählungen der Mallrats, nach denen die Chosen wahrhaftige Monster gewesen sein sollen.  
"Aber der Guardian ist doch tot", sagte er.  
"Ist er doch nicht", erklärte KC. "Der Bastard hat die Explosion überlebt, aber sein Gesicht ist durch die Verbrennungen total entstellt. Jetzt ist er wirklich das Monster. Ich habe ihn gesehen, er sieht scheußlich aus."  
"Aber wo ist Ja- äh, wo sind die anderen?" wollte Ved wissen.  
"Sie sind drüben in der ehemaligen Schule", berichtete KC betrübt und machte ein Gesicht, als wollte er gleich zu heulen anfangen.  
"Wurden sie gefangen?" fragte Ved besorgt und dachte wieder nur an Jack.  
"Nein, noch schlimmer", antwortete KC, "sie sind freiwillig dort".  
Dann stand er auf und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. "Aber mich kriegen sie nicht, niemals! Ich habe das schon einmal mitgemacht, ich bin damals hart geblieben und habe bis zur letzten Sekunde Widerstand geleistet, bis wir sie besiegt haben. Und ich werde auch jetzt wieder Widerstand leisten bis zum letzten Blutstropfen", schwörte KC.  
"Aber wenn nur noch wir zwei da sind, werden wir keine Chance haben", wandte Ved ein.  
"Bray, Lex und Ebony sind noch da, sie sind unterwegs und organisieren den Widerstand", erklärte KC. "Und bevor ich es vergesse, Bray hat mir aufgetragen, falls ich noch jemanden von uns sehe, soll ich ihn in die Schule schicken, damit er die anderen überredet, sich dem Widerstand anzuschließen."  
"Was machen die da in der Schule?" fragte Ved.  
"Sie nehmen am Unterricht teil und lassen sich zu neuen Mitgliedern der Chosen ausbilden - Gehirnwäsche, wenn du mich fragst. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren, wir müssen sie da rausholen, bevor ihre Hirne so verdreht sind, daß es kein Zurück mehr gibt", drängte KC. 


	3. Unterricht bei den Chosen

1-5.  
Ved hatte keine Wahl. Er mußte es versuchen.  
Die Schule machte einen etwas verfallenen Eindruck, aber das Gebäude und die Einrichtung der Räume war völlig unversehrt, denn obwohl es ein äußerst praktisches Quartier gewesen wäre, war es für alle Kids nach dem Zusammenbruch der Ordnung und dem Tod der Erwachsenen ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, daß sie nie wieder eine Schule betreten würden. Es war das vielleicht einzige Erfreuliche an der Katastrophe mit dem Virus, daß es keine Schule mehr gab. Die Chosen hatten nun nach ihrer Rückkehr in aller Eile die Unterrichtsräume hergerichtet und veranstalteten Lehrgänge, um alle, die sich ihnen unterwarfen, in den Gesetzen und Weisheiten des großartigen Zoot zu unterweisen.  
Ved schlich die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock und betrat das Klassenzimmer, wo sie in einem Halbkreis an den Tischen saßen. Zu Veds Erstaunen saß Ellie neben Luke, dann Patsy, Salene, Ryan, May, und am anderen Ende allein für sich saß Jack. Seine himmelblauen Haare leuchteten wieder so, daß Ved dieser eigentümliche Schauer durchfuhr. Er war betrübt darüber, daß sogar Jack, der doch so intelligent und besonders eigenwillig war, dem Druck der Chosen nicht hatte standhalten können und umgefallen war. Es war kein besonders gutes Zeichen, wenn sie schon soweit waren, daß sie Jack kleingekriegt hatten. Und Ved war traurig, daß Jack in diese Hölle geraten war. Andererseits spekulierte er, was es zu bedeuten hatte, daß Ellie nicht neben Jack, sondern neben Luke saß. Es war bekannt, daß Ellie damals nach dem Sieg über die Chosen Jack verlassen hatte, um mit Luke zusammen zu sein, doch sie war schließlich wieder zu Jack zurückgekommen, und er hatte ihr verziehen. Es war aber auch ein offenes Geheimnis, daß sie immer noch mit Luke liebäugelte. War es nun erneut zum Bruch gekommen? Hatte sie Jack erneut abserviert und war wieder zu Luke gegangen? Ved hätte sich nichts sehnlicher wünschen können, als das. Jack von Ellie zum zweiten mal verlassen, unglücklich und einen tröstenden Freund dankbar in die Arme nehmend, in dieser Situation würde er die besten Chancen haben, Jack für sich gewinnen zu können... träumte Ved.  
  
1-6.  
Veds kühnster Traum schien wahr zu werden. Ellie und Luke hielten Händchen, es begann immer offensichtlicher zu werden, daß sich das Rad in den letzten Tagen gedreht hatte. Ellie hatte sich also ein zweites mal für Luke entschieden und eiskalt mit Jack Schluß gemacht. Ved wußte, daß das seine Stunde war. Jetzt oder nie hatte er die Chance, Jack zu erobern und herauszufinden, ob Jack auch die Liebe von einem Jungen erwidern konnte, ob es gar schon immer so war, daß er sich mehr zu Jungens hingezogen fühlte. Ved wußte auch, daß er daran zerbrechen würde, wenn es nicht so war, aber er wollte nicht wahrhaben, daß sein Traum wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen könnte und Jack ihn abweisen könnte.  
Zuerst stand Ved jedoch der Aufgabe gegenüber, Jack und die anderen Mallrats aus den Klauen der Chosen zu befreien.  
Es kann doch nicht sein, daß sie auf einmal alle den Verstand und ihren Willen verloren haben, rätselte er, während er versuchte, seine Augen von Jacks schimmernden blauen Haaren loszureißen. May, Salene, die kleine Patsy - bei denen war es nicht so verwunderlich, die drehten doch immer ihr Fähnlein mit dem Winde. Aber Jack? Der Vernunftsmensch, der so viel Eigensinnigkeit besaß? Ved konnte es nicht fassen, daß sogar Jack freiwillig am Unterricht der Chosen teilnahm. Das kann nicht sein - das kann nicht sein - hämmerte es in seinem Kopf. Doch langsam begriff er, daß nur er allein es war, der diesen Alptraum beenden konnte.  
"Bray läßt euch ausrichten, daß sie freien Stämme sich zum Widerstand organisieren", sprach Ved laut zu der Runde. Niemand reagierte. Er erntete nur teilnahmslose Blicke. "Bray sagt, ihr sollt durchhalten und nicht aufgeben", fuhr er etwas irritiert fort. Immer noch keine Reaktion. Sie schienen ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen und setzten unbeirrt die Unterhaltung fort, die sie geführt hatten. Waren sie bereits zu Zombies geworden? 


	4. Jacks gebrochenes Herz

1-7.  
Jacks Gesichtsausdruck zeigte eine Gleichgültigkeit, doch sie war anders, als die der übrigen Mallrats. Er wirkte verbittert, traurig, resigniert, fand Ved. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? War es wegen Ellie? Dann auf einmal, als Luke das Wort ergriff, drehte sich Jack um, so als wollte er den Typen, der ihm die Freundin ausgespannt hat, mit Ignoranz strafen, oder so tun, als wäre er Luft. Seine Augen fielen auf Ved, und sie blieben dort. Was für ein wahnsinniger Blick, dachte Ved und ging auf Jack zu.  
"Jack", sagte Ved und versuchte, seine Stimme so ruhig wie möglich zu halten, so als ginge es darum, das Vertrauen eines scheuen Tiers zu gewinnen. "Was zum Teufel macht ihr hier?"  
"Das Überwachungssystem muß erweitert werden. Alle Ungläubigen müssen erkannt und eliminiert werden!" antwortete Jack in einem roboterhaften, klanglosen Ton.   
Er antwortet mir, dachte Ved, er hat mich also wahrgenommen. Aber war das wirklich Jack?  
"Weißt du, wer ich bin?" fragte Ved vorsichtig.  
"Ved, mein Freund, willst du mich verschaukeln?" lachte Jack.  
"Ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob du noch du bist", erklärte Ved. Jack runzelte die Stirn und glotzte ihn an. "Wieso bist du zu den Chosen?" wollte Ved wissen.  
"Wir wollen doch weiterleben", erklärte Jack, und Ved hatte immer noch den Eindruck, daß etwas Fremdartiges in dieser Stimme lag.  
"Was geschieht mit denen, die nicht zu den Chosen gehen?" wollte er wissen.  
"Sie werden sterben", antwortete Jack kalt und gefühllos wie eine Maschine.  
Das ist nicht Jack, dachte Ved wieder und blickte in die himmelblauen Haare, aber wenigstens kriege ich ein paar wichtige Informationen aus ihm heraus. Nachdem er sich mit senkrecht gesträubten Nackenhaaren angehört hatte, was die Chosen nach ihrer Vertreibung getan hatten, und was der Grund für ihre unerwartete Rückkehr war, wurde Ved klar, daß er das Unmögliche tun mußte. Er mußte nach dem Himmel greifen.  
  
1-8.  
In dem Augenblick war der Unterricht beendet. Die Mallrats packten ihre Sachen. Als Luke an Jack vorbeilief, warf ihm dieser einen haßerfüllten Blick entgegen. Ellie blieb stehen und wollte etwas sagen, doch Jack drehte sich demonstrativ um und wandte ihr den Rücken zu. Er wollte sie nicht sehen und kein Wort von ihr hören. Stattdessen legte er seinen rechten Arm um Veds Hals und lehnte sich mit dem Oberkörper an ihn. Ved zuckte, es war so eigenartig, von Jack berührt zu werden. Da war plötzlich wieder etwas von dem Jack, den er kannte. Das war so warm und wohlig, und als Jacks Finger die Haut an seinem Hals berührten, durchfuhr Ved ein Kribbeln, das durch die Brust bis zum Magen und noch tiefer hinunterlief.  
"Sie hat mir mein Herz rausgerissen", sagte Jack mit einem zornigen Unterton so laut, daß Ellie es hören mußte.  
"Sie ist es nicht wert", sagte Ved ebenfalls ganz laut. "Sie hat dich nicht verdient. Du bist viel zu gut für sie."  
Jack sah ihn zweifelnd an, eine Trauer lag in seinen Augen, und Ved legte einen Arm um seinen Rücken und drückte ihn noch enger an sich. "Jack, du bist der beste Freund, den ich jemals hatte. Das ist tausendmal mehr wert, als jedes Mädchen."  
Ein Lächeln zog über Jacks Lippen.  
"Jedes Gefühl für sie, ob Liebe oder Haß, ist reine Verschwendung", fuhr Ved fort und dachte gleichzeitig darüber nach, ob er seine Hand auf Jacks Rücken jetzt unbewegt dort lassen sollte, oder ob er sie bewegen und ihm vielleicht vorsichtig über den Rücken streichen sollte, oder ob er das doch lieber sein lassen sollte - weil Jack nämlich mit seinen Fingern an seinem Hals herumstrich, oder war das nur Zufall und keine Absicht, oder war es wieder nur Einbildung oder Wunschdenken?  
"Welche Gefühle?" fragte Jack, "ich habe doch kein Herz mehr!"  
Ved mußte über diesen typischen Jack-Spruch lachen. Dann sagte er: "Ich schenke dir meines!" 


	5. Der erste Kuß

1-9.  
Jack lächelte ihn so dankbar und liebevoll an, daß Ved für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde versucht war, ihn zu küssen. Aber er traute sich nicht. Noch nicht.  
"Wie süß von dir", flüsterte Jack. "Das ist lieb, daß du mich trösten willst."  
Langsam schien er aus dem Bann der Chosen aufzuwachen. Ved war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob Jack begriff, wie er es gemeint hatte. Er sollte nichts überstürzen. Vielleicht würde Jack ja total schockiert reagieren, wenn ihm klarwürde, daß er mehr von ihm wollte, als nur ein guter Kumpel zu sein. Schließlich war er bis eben gerade mit Ellie zusammen. Andererseits war er auf einmal so zutraulich, Jack, der sonst immer so kühl und distanziert erschien, sogar Ellie hatte ihn einmal einen Eisklotz genannt, wirkte jetzt so anhänglich und warmherzig.  
"Ich weine ihr keine Träne nach", sagte Jack trotzig.  
"Wirklich nicht? Du hast sie doch geliebt, oder?"  
"Ja, es war alles so komisch", gestand Jack. "Es kam so plötzlich, ich hatte gar nicht damit gerechnet. Ich meine, ich hatte vorher noch nie daran gedacht, mit einem Mädchen zusammen zu sein. Es hat mich nie interessiert."  
Ved schwankte zwischen Hoffen und Bangen. Kein Interesse an Mädchen? Konnte das etwa bedeuten, daß sich Jack mehr für Jungs interessierte? Oder fühlte er sich einfach nur zu jung für sowas? Jetzt bloß cool bleiben, dachte Ved, ich muß ganz vorsichtig weiterbohren.  
"Warum warst du dann mit ihr zusammen?"  
"Sie war halt so nett. Zuerst wußte ich ja nicht, daß sie was von mir will."  
"Und wie du es gemerkt hast, warum hast du dich dann darauf eingelassen?"  
"Na irgendwann muß ich ja mal eine Freundin haben, und so, jeder Mann muß doch eine Frau heiraten, und so", befand Jack. "Da hab ich mir gedacht, jetzt ist es wohl soweit, daß ich damit anfangen muß."  
Ved wurde es bei diesen Worten ganz heiß. Das kam ihm so verdammt bekannt vor. "Ganz genau dasselbe hatte ich damals auch geglaubt, als diese Mädchenclique mich genervt hat", begann er zu erzählen. "Die blöden Weiber haben mir Liebesbriefchen zugesteckt und sind mir ständig nachgelaufen. Eine von ihnen, die Patty, die fand ich ja ganz hübsch, aber ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, was ich mit der anfangen sollte. Die wollen ja immer rumknutschen, und dann auch noch rumfummeln."  
"Ja, das ist doch voll eklig", rutschte es Jack spontan heraus. Er erschrak über sich selbst.  
  
1-10.  
Ved reagierte mit einem gespielten Lachen. Er beschloß, daß jetzt der Punkt erreicht war, wo er zugreifen sollte. Wenn Jack es ihm übelnahm, konnte er in dieser Situation sich immer noch damit rausreden, es sei ein Scherz gewesen. Sie waren bis zum Ende des Gangs geschlendert und an der Treppe angekommen, die anderen waren längst hinausgelaufen. Ved blieb stehen.  
"Ja, voll eklig, die Mädchen", pflichtete er Jack lachend bei. "Sie stellen sich vor dich hin und sagen..." und Ved stellte sich direkt vor Jack und schlang blitzschnell beide Arme um ihn und zog ihn dichter an sich heran. Dann imitierte er eine piepsige Mädchenstimme in comicartig überzogenem Tonfall. "Oh Jack, ich liebe dich. Willst du mit mir gehen?" Er zog Jack, der sich fast vor Lachen schüttelte, noch näher zu sich. "Und dann knutschen sie dich ab - etwa so..." und Ved gab Jack einen flüchtigen Kuß auf den Mund. Er konnte ihn dabei riechen, es war ein hoher und ziemlich stechender Geruch, der doch so dezent und ausgewogen war, daß er nicht störend wirkte, sondern eher dazu reizte, mehr davon riechen zu wollen. Ved war bis zum Platzen angespannt. Das erste Mal, daß er Jacks Lippen berührt hatte. Wie würde der jetzt reagieren?  
Jack lächelte. Und lächelte weiter. Er legte seine Hände auf Veds Schultern und sagte, "Nein!"   
Ved verspürte einen Stich in der Herzgegend.   
"So machen sie es nicht", fuhr Jack fort, "sie machen es richtig lang und fangen dabei an rumzusabbern und stecken dir ihre Zunge in den Mund!"  
"iiihh", machte Ved und streckte seine Zunge weit heraus und ließ sie in der Luft kreisen.  
"Ja, ganz genau so", erwiderte Jack und streckte ebenfalls seine Zunge heraus. Die beiden Jungen sahen sich an, während sie sich noch aneinander festhielten, und taxierten sich spielerisch gegenseitig in der Luft mit ihren Zungen, die sich wie nach Beute suchende Schlangen bewegten und auf den Moment warteten, wo sie zuschlagen und ihr Opfer verschlingen konnten.  
Ein Türschlag schreckte sie auf. Schritte schallten von unten auf der Treppe. Jack zog Ved am Arm auf die Treppe und hechtete die Stufen aufwärts. Dieser Gebäudetrakt hatte nur zwei Obergeschosse, sodaß die Treppe ganz oben nicht zu Klassenräumen führte, sondern nur zu einer Art Pavillon, der einen Ausgang zur Dachterrasse bildete, welcher aber praktisch nie genutzt und nur als Notausgang gesehen wurde.  
Jack und Ved setzten sich rücklings an das Geländer gelehnt auf den Boden und verschnauften, während sie lauschten, ob ihnen jemand folgte. Alles blieb still.  
"Warum können sie es nicht normal machen?" fragte Ved plötzlich, um das unterbrochene Gesprächsthema wieder aufzunehmen.  
"Wie normal?"  
"Na ohne Sabbern", meinte Ved, "einfach nur so küssen, weißt du, so..."  
Er griff wieder nach Jack und küsste ihn auf die Wange und ließ seine Lippen langsam über sein Gesicht gleiten, ohne dabei den Mund zu öffnen und literweise Spucke auszuspeien. Dann fuhr er mit den Fingern durch die himmelblauen glänzenden Haare. Sie fühlten sich an wie weiche Seide. Und Jacks trockene Lippen strichen sanft über Veds Gesicht. 


	6. Himmelblaue Haare

1-11.  
Ved schwebte wie auf einer Wolke, während er mit Jack Zärtlichkeiten austauschte. Er hatte das Blaue vom Himmel geholt. Es lag in seinen Händen. Die wunderbar seidenweich glänzenden Haare von Jack umhüllten sein schönes Gesicht wie ein Lichtschein. Ein Gedanke wurde zu einem Wort und glitt über Veds Lippen, "ein Engel".  
"Wo?" Jack schaute sofort suchend um sich. Veds schelmisches Grinsen verriet ihm, daß er auf eine Täuschung hereingefallen war. Doch er wollte das Spiel schnell weiterspielen und sich nichts anmerken lassen. "Ja, da ist er", rief er und zeigte auf Ved, "ich sehe ihn - wie schön er ist".  
"Er hat blaue Haare", erwiderte Ved und gab den Ball zurück.  
Ein greller Blitz durchschnitt die Luft, unmittelbar gefolgt von einem gewaltigen Donnerschlag. Jack und Ved reckten sich instinktiv nach oben. Der Himmel war von mächtigen dunkelgrauen Wolken bedeckt, die so tief hingen, daß man sie fast greifen konnte.  
"Unser Chef da oben scheint zornig zu sein", bemerkte Ved scherzhaft. Jack brauchte wieder viel zu lang, um die Spielerei zu verstehen. Bevor er antworten konnte, fuhr Ved fort, "ich glaube, er sucht den ungezogenen Engel, der in seinen Haaren das Blaue vom Himmel gestohlen hat".  
Augenblicklich öffneten sich die Schleusen, und es begann aus vollen Kübeln zu schütten. Der warme Sommerregen prasselte auf die beiden Jungen herab, die an dieser Stelle des Parks keine Chance hatten, irgendwo Unterschlupf zu finden. Ringsum war nur die große Wiese, wo sich bei schönem Wetter die Kinder tummelten. Vor dem heraufziehenden Gewitter hatten sich alle schon lang verdrückt.  
Ved riß sich sein Hemd vom Leib und warf es über die nächste Sitzbank am Wegrand. Er streckte die Arme senkrecht in die Höhe und fing an, um Jack herumzutanzen. Es erregte ihn, wie das Wasser auf seine nackte Haut klatschte. Aber noch viel mehr erregte ihn der Anblick von Jacks Haaren, die ihm jetzt klitschnaß zu dicken Strähnen zusammengeklebt ins Gesicht hingen und trieften. Die Tropfen perlten ihm über die Haut, rannen von Nasenspitze und Kinn. Ved fand das absolut endgeil, wenn ein Junge nasse Haare und nasse Haut hatte.  
"Du siehst dermaßen sexy aus", umschwärmte er Jack, "ich liebe es, wenn dein hübsches Gesicht unter den Wassertropfen glänzt". Fluchs öffnete er Jacks Hemd und schob es ihm über die Schultern hinab, wobei sich ungewollt ein Knopf löste und ihm zwischen den Fingern stecken blieb. Toll, noch einer, dachte er sich und sah vor seinem geistigen Auge den anderen Knopf von diesem Hemd, der er in dem geheimen Köfferchen in seinem Zimmer aufbewahrte, wo er lauter Sachen von Jack drinhatte. Jack griff nach dem Knopf, doch Ved zog schnell die Hand hinter seinen Rücken.  
"Ein Glücksknopf", rief er, "den muß ich behalten".  
"Gib ihn her", ärgerte sich Jack, "jetzt kann ich das Hemd ja gar nicht mehr zumachen, mein Lieblingshemd".  
"Brauchst du auch nicht", entgegnete Ved, "du siehst so sexy aus, wenn das Hemd offen ist".  
Dann begann er, sich an Jacks nackter Brust zu reiben, sah dabei nach oben und öffnete den Mund, um ein paar Regentropfen aufzufangen. Bald zogen sie die vollgelaufenen Schuhe aus, die wie gefüllte Eimer an ihren Füssen hingen, dann auch die schweren durchtränkten Hosen. Eng umschlungen wälzten sich die zwei Jungen durch das weiche Gras, ließen den Regen auf ihre nackte Haut plätschern, und erkundeten voller Neugier und Erregung gegenseitig ihre Körper, wie es sich anfühlte, einen anderen Jungen anzufassen, überall da, wo man sich sonst nicht berührt... 


	7. Ein Schock für Cloe

1-12.  
"Cloe!" kreischte Salene, als sie die riesen Pfützen entdeckte, die sich vom Eingang der Mall bis hinauf in die Zimmer erstreckten. "Kannst du nicht besser aufpassen, wo sich dein Hund ausschüttelt, wenn er pudelnaß von draußen reinkommt?" schrie sie wütend und kramte einen Putzlappen heraus.  
"Aber das war Bob nicht", fing Cloe an zu heulen.  
"Ach ja? Wer hat dann hier alles naßgemacht, als er reingekommen ist? Kein Mensch geht bei diesem scheußlichen Unwetter raus", schimpfte Salene.  
"Bob auch nicht, er war doch gar nicht draußen", schluchzte Cloe.  
"Es war der Hund, und sonst niemand", polterte Salene. "Du wirst das jetzt aufwischen, und zwar dalli", befahl sie.  
  
Jack und Ved hatten das von oben mit angehört und mußten kichern.  
"Bloß schnell raus aus den nassen Klamotten", flüsterte Jack.  
"Das ist aber gemein, jetzt muß Cloe das ausbaden", sagte Ved.  
"Hi hi", lachte Jack schadenfroh, "ausbaden ist gut".  
"Du bist vielleicht fies. Was hat sie dir denn getan?" fragte Ved irritiert.  
"Wieso willst du sie in Schutz nehmen? Stehst du etwa auf sie?" stichelte Jack.  
"Nein, natürlich nicht", dementierte Ved gleich. Er wußte, daß er jetzt an Jack dranbleiben mußte. Nicht daß der das möglicherweise am Ende alles nur für ein Spiel hielt, was gerade in der Schule und auf dem Weg im Park geschehen war. Sie hatten kein Wort darüber geredet, sie waren einfach lustvoll übereinander hergefallen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es jetzt richtig war, auf ein Gespräch zu drängen. Aber er wollte Gewißheit haben, daß Jack wirklich Gefühle für ihn hatte.  
"Schnell weg hier, bevor Cloe uns sieht", flüsterte er und zerrte nun Jack hinter sich her bis in sein Zimmer hinein und schloß schnell die Tür. Dann streifte er sich die nassen Kleider ab und pfefferte sie in eine Ecke. Jack fielen fast die Augen raus, wie Ved plötzlich splitternackt vor ihm stand. Zögerlich fing er an sich ebenfalls auszuziehen, dann ließ er sich neben Ved auf das Bett fallen...  
  
Stinksauer wischte Cloe die Wasserlachen auf und folgte dabei der feuchten Spur bis nach oben. Plötzlich endete die Spur, und zwar genau vor der Tür von Veds Zimmer. Augenblicklich fiel Cloe das Herz in die Hose. War es Ved gewesen? Ihr heimlicher Schwarm? Sie hatte doch schon so viel getan, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, alles vergeblich. Er hatte sie einfach nicht beachtet. Oder vielleicht doch? War das ein Zeichen von ihm? Er wußte sicher ganz genau, daß sie immer die Putzarbeiten machen mußte. Hatte er die Spur absichtlich gelegt, um sie zu sich zu locken? Cloes Herz pochte schnell. Oh Ved, dachte sie, mein süßer Ved, ich erhöre dich. Völlig verblendet sprang sie in ihr Zimmer und machte sich schnell ein wenig hübsch und zog ihr bestes Kleid an, das blaue mit dem extra tiefen Ausschnitt. Dann schwebte sie zu Veds Zimmer, holte nochmal ganz tief Luft, um Mut zu tanken, und öffnete langsam die Tür...  
  
1-13.  
Ved und Jack lagen nackt auf dem Bett und liebten sich...  
Das Quietschen der Türklinke hörten sie nicht, den Lichtstrahl, der vom Gang hereinblitzte, sahen sie auch nicht. Doch dann vernahmen sie den kurzen schrillen Schrei eines Mädchens, der sich anhörte, als würde sie lebendig abgestochen, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Schlag. Die Liebenden schreckten auf und blickten panisch um sich. Im Dämmerlicht des Zimmers erkannten sie eine Gestalt, die ausgestreckt unter der halb offenen Tür auf dem Boden lag.  
Ved sprang auf und beugte sich zu der Person hinunter. "Es ist Cloe!" preßte er stockend aus seiner augenblicklich verkrampften Kehle heraus.  
Jack war auch beigesprungen. "Ist sie tot?"  
"Ich glaube schon", antwortete Ved tonlos mit zitternder Stimme.  
Jack suchte instinktiv nach einem Gegenstand, mit dem er sich und Ved verteidigen konnte, denn sein erster Gedanke war, daß dies wieder mal ein Überfall irgendeines feindseligen Tribes auf die Mall war. Sowas war ja schon öfters vorgekommen, allerdings noch nie ohne Vorwarnung. Veds Skateboard war das Nächste, was er greifen konnte. Nackt wie er war hechtete Jack mit dem Skateboard bewaffnet zur Tür, um weitere Angreifer abzuwehren, die sich vermutlich noch in der Nähe aufhielten. Vorsichtig spähte er durch den Türspalt hinaus, doch da war kein Mensch zu sehen.   
Ved kniete am Boden und starrte Cloes Körper an, der regungslos da lag. Schreckliche Erinnerungen an die Seuche stiegen in ihm auf, an die Zeit, wo die Erwachsenen einer nach dem anderen wie die Fliegen weggestorben waren. Aber noch nie zuvor hatte er ein so junges Mädchen tot gesehen.  
Plötzlich schallten auf dem Gang Schritte. Jack ging hinter der Tür in Deckung und lauerte dem sich nähernden unbekannten Feind auf. Er konnte nichts sehen, deshalb mußte er sich ganz auf sein Gehör verlassen und den richtigen Moment erwischen, wo der Fremde genau in die Höhe der Tür kam. Es ging alles blitzschnell. Jack sah nur einen dunklen Schatten vor der Tür auftauchen und bevor er erkennen konnte, wer es war, zog er der Person in Panik sofort mit voller Wucht das Skateboard über den Schädel. Die Person stürzte zu Boden und gab einen wütenden Schmerzensschrei von sich. Das war doch die Stimme von... 


	8. Lex der Retter

1-14.  
Der Schrei von Cloe ließ Jack erschaudern, denn er kam von der Gestalt direkt vor ihm und nicht von hinten aus dem Zimmer. Die Person, die er soeben niedergestreckt hatte, nun sah er auch ihr Gesicht - es war Cloe!  
Der blanke Horror kroch Jack über den Rücken. Wie konnte Cloe vor ihm im Gang unter der Tür auftauchen, wenn sie gleichzeitig hinter ihm im Zimmer lag und tot war? Cloe öffnete die Augen, ein Stich fuhr durch ihren Kopf. Vor ihr stand Jack, splitternackt, und klammerte sich an ein Skateboard.   
"Was fällt dir ein? Hilfe, hilfe!" kreischte sie, "Jack will mich vergewaltigen!"  
Ved sprang auf und eilte zur Tür. Als Cloe sah, daß auch Ved nackt war, schrie sie noch lauter.  
"Du bist doch tot!" entfuhr es Ved, als er Cloe vor sich sah. Er drehte sich um und sah Cloe hinter sich. Er begann zu schwanken und zu torkeln und klammerte sich im letzten Augenblick vor dem Umfallen noch an Jack fest, es war wie an jenem Tag, wo er zum ersten mal betrunken war. Aber heute hatte er doch gar nichts getrunken. Oder war er vielleicht liebestrunken?  
"Tot? Das hättest du wohl gern, du Schwein", keifte Cloe zurück.  
Schon kam Lex herbeigeeilt, der die Hilferufe gehört hatte.  
"Kein Schritt näher", rief Jack und drohte mit dem Skateboard. Dann ging er einen Schritt zurück. Lex kam trotzdem näher, machte aber in sicherem Abstand vor Jack Halt.   
"Cloe liegt hier im Zimmer", faselte Jack und zeigte mit der Hand hinter sich.  
"Hast du sie noch alle?" schrie Lex ihn an und glaubte natürlich kein Wort, während er Cloe aufhalf. Als ihr Blick in das Zimmer fiel, riß sie sich sofort los und rannte weg.  
"Mit dir bin ich noch nicht fertig", drohte Lex an Jack gewandt und rannte dann ebenfalls davon.  
Ved und Jack blickten sich ratlos an. Ohne Worte zu benötigen, wußten sie, daß sie beide dasselbe gesehen hatten.   
"Es kann Cloe doch nicht zweimal geben", murmelte Ved irritiert.  
"Ich fürchte doch", entgegnete Jack.  
"Na toll, und woher wissen wir dann, welches die richtige Cloe ist?"  
"Wo bin ich?" wisperte Cloes dünne Stimme aus dem Zimmer. Jack wollte flüchten, doch Ved hielt sich noch immer an ihm fest. Sie gingen wieder in das Zimmer und stellten fest, daß Cloe aufgewacht war. Ved nahm ihre Hand. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.  
"Was wolltest du denn in meinem Zimmer?" fragte er ganz ruhig und brannte vor Neugier.  
Cloe fing an fürchterlich zu schluchzen. Zwischen ihrem Geheule konnte er nur die Worte "ich liebe dich" verstehen. "Du und Jack", heulte sie, "sag daß das nicht wahr ist".  
Ved sah Jack an. "Sie ist die Richtige", stellte er fest.  
Jack zweifelte. "Was macht dich da so sicher?"  
"Sie ist in mich verknallt - das habe ich übrigens schon lang gemerkt, bin ja nicht blind, aber ich habe die ganze Zeit versucht, sie zu ignorieren. Nun wollte sie mich besuchen, und als sie uns beide zusammen im Bett in voller Aktion gesehen hat, ist sie in Ohnmacht gefallen."  
Diese Geschichte ließ Jack auf der Stelle das Entsetzen vergessen, und ein hämisches Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht. Ja, das war Cloe, das Original! Aber wer war die Andere? Und wer war dieser Typ, der aussah und sprach, wie Lex? 


	9. Die doppelte Cloe

1-15.  
"Du dumme Ziege!" schrie der Guardian Cloe an. "Ich habe dir doch verboten, dich in der Mall herumzutreiben!"  
"Aber ich habe doch nur alles genau so gemacht, wie du es befohlen hast", heulte Cloe. "Ich bin zu Veds Zimmer gegangen und wollte ihm die Liebeserklärung machen."  
"Das solltest du aber erst tun, wenn du den Befehl dazu bekommst, und nicht einfach eigenmächtig loslaufen", polterte der Guardian. "Und nun zu dir", sprach er mit strenger Stimme an Lex gewandt, "ich habe dich nicht zu den Mallrats eingeschleust, damit du beim ersten kleinen Problem wie ein Schißhase davonläufst. Das nächste mal, wenn du in so eine Situation gerätst, machst du die Zeugen kalt, ist das klar?" schärfte er ihm ein.  
"Jawohl, Guardian", sagte Lex unterwürfig und schlich sich weg.  
  
Traurig trottete Cloe durch den Park. Plötzlich rollte ihr ein bunter Ball vor die Füsse. Brady, die mit ihrer Mutter gerade einen Spaziergang machte, kam angetanzt. Aber nichtmal das fröhliche Lachen der Kleinen konnte sie aufheitern.  
"Was machst du denn für ein Gesicht?" fragte Trudy besorgt.  
Cloe war erleichtert, die vertraute Freundin zu treffen. Sie erzählte ihr alles, was geschehen war. "Sowas Peinliches ist mir noch nie passiert", jammerte sie. "Jetzt kann ich Ved nie wieder unter die Augen treten."  
"Das war ihm bestimmt genauso peinlich", tröstete Trudy. "Ich habe ein Idee", fuhr sie fort. "Ved kommt doch auch zu Bradys Geburtstagsfeier. Ich werde da was arrangieren..."  
"Das ist wirklich lieb von dir, Trudy", bedankte sich Cloe. "Aber ich glaube nicht, daß Ved überhaupt was von mir wissen will. Weißt du, er und Jack, ich glaube die mögen gar keine Mädchen."  
"Da hast du bestimmt was falsch verstanden", versuchte Trudy sie zu ermutigen.  
  
1-16.  
Wenn es Cloe doppelt gibt, dachte Ved, dann kann es auch die anderen doppelt geben. Im selben Moment fuhr ihm bei diesem Gedanken der Schrecken in die Glieder. War es nicht doch ein bißchen seltsam, daß Jack sich so unkompliziert verhielt und sich auf das Liebesspiel mit einem Jungen eingelassen hatte, wo er doch einige Tage zuvor noch mit Ellie zusammen war? War das überhaupt Jack?  
"Was stierst du mich so an", fragte Jack.  
"Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob du der richtige Jack bist, oder..."  
"Oder was? Ich bin nicht gehirngewaschen. Oder glaubst du, daß es von mir auch einen Klon gibt?" schnaubte Jack angesäuert.  
"Du hälst es also auch für möglich, daß welche von uns geklont wurden?"  
"Bei den Chosen ist alles möglich. Aber die Sache scheint noch nicht ganz ausgereift. Sie sehen zwar identisch aus, aber sie verhalten sich verschieden. Vielleicht führt der Guardian Menschenversuche durch, damit er sich selbst einen neuen Körper klonen kann", spekulierte Jack.  
"Ja, wenn ich so scheußlich wie der aussehen würde, er ist doch damals bei der Explosion total verbrannt, dann würde ich sicher auch jede Möglichkeit nutzen", gab Ved zu. Er kramte das Foto aus der Tasche, das Danni ihm geschenkt hatte. Ob dieser Jack hier etwas über die Vergangenheit des echten Jack wußte?   
"Welche Haarfarbe hattest du früher?" fragte Ved.  
Jack antwortete wie aus der Pistole geschossen, "knallrot natürlich - was soll die Frage?"  
"Und wie sah das Hemd aus, das du damals getragen hast?" bohrte Ved weiter.  
"So ein Grasgrünes mit Blümchenmuster - was soll die Frage? Was guckst du dir da an?" Jack ging auf Ved zu und riß ihm das Foto aus der Hand. "Wo hast du das her? Ist das hier ein Verhör?" zischte er wütend.  
"Tut mir leid, ich wollte nur sicher gehen", rechtfertigte sich Ved kleinlaut.  
Jack war immer noch stinkig.  
"Jack, ich liebe dich", sagte Ved mit bedrückter Stimme und zitterte innerlich schon wieder, ob sein angebeteter Engel mit den wunderschönen blauen Haaren sich nun von ihm abwenden würde. Doch Jacks zornige Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. Er ging zu Ved und nahm ihn in den Arm.  
"Ich bin so froh, daß es dich gibt", sagte er. "Du hast mir das gegeben, was ich mir schon immer gewünscht habe. Ich wollte es nur nie glauben, daß ich für Jungs so viel mehr empfinde, als für Mädchen. Bei Ellie habe ich gar nichts gefühlt, sie war einfach nur ein Kumpel, aber ich konnte sie nicht lieben. Mit dir ist es so, wie es in meinen Träumen ist, und in meinen Fantasien, wenn ich im Bett liege und mir vorstelle..."  
Ved krallte sich an Jack fest und wollte ihn nie mehr loslassen. "Ich will daß du alles das mit mir machst, was du dir in deiner Fantasie vorstellst", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Hals. 


	10. Brady's Geburtstagsfeier

1-17.  
Die Mallrats waren versammelt, und Lex schwang große Reden darüber, daß es doch auch gewisse Vorzüge habe, wenn man zu den Chosen gehörte. Jack und Ved saßen stumm da und hielten sich hinter den Stuhllehnen die Hand.  
"Hast du nicht gesagt, Lex würde mit Bray und Ebony außerhalb der Stadt den Widerstand organisieren?" flüsterte Jack zu Ved. "Wie kann er dann hier in der Mall sein und solches Zeug quatschen?"  
"Das hier ist nicht der echte Lex, es ist ein Klon", erklärte Ved.  
Die beiden sahen sich an, dann standen sie gleichzeitig auf und entfernten sich von der Runde, ohne daß es jemand beachtete.  
"Wir sollten versuchen, aus der Stadt hinauszukommen. Ich glaube, die da draußen haben keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich geht", schlug Ved vor, als sie auf den Ausgang der Mall zusteuerten.  
"Was geht denn hier vor sich?" fragte eine schelmische Bubenstimme so plötzlich, daß die beiden zusammenfuhren.  
"Mensch KC, mußt du uns so zu Tode erschrecken?" raunte Ved ihn an.  
"Was tust du hier? Warum bist du nicht bei der Versammlung", wollte Jack wissen.  
"Den Mist höre ich mir nicht an", entgegnete KC mit inbrünstiger Überzeugung. "Lex ist doch total durchgeknallt, jetzt spricht er schon für die Chosen. Wie kommt er überhaupt hierher? Er sollte doch..."  
"Ja genau", Jack packte KC am Kragen, "du wirst jetzt mit uns kommen".  
"Aber wenn er ein - du weißt schon", wand Ved ein.  
"Das werden wir dann schon herausfinden, Bray und Ebony kennen ihn gut genug", erklärte Jack.  
  
"Was? Mich gibt es doppelt?" rief Lex, als er die Neuigkeit aus der Stadt erfuhr. "Ich wußte schon immer, daß ich ein Genie bin. Sie haben mich ausgewählt, weil ich der Klügste bin", schwärmte er eingebildet.  
Darauf bemerkte Jack, "ich kann ja kaum glauben, daß ich das sage, aber Lex, du, der echte Lex, bist mir immer noch hundertmal lieber, als dein Klon, der in der Mall gerade dabei ist, unseren Tribe zu den Chosen zu bekehren."  
Jetzt war Lex entrüstet. "Was? Na der soll mich mal kennenlernen. Ein feiner Klon ist das. Den werde ich kaltmachen!"  
"Wie habt ihr es überhaupt geschafft, aus der Stadt herauszukommen, wo es überall von Wachposten der Chosen wimmelt?" wollte Bray auf einmal mit mißtrauischem Ton wissen.  
"Meine Beziehungen und geheimen Wege", prahlte KC stolz und grinste.  
"Das hört sich ganz nach dem echten KC an", bestätigte Lex.  
"Nun gut", warf Ebony ein, "was wollen wir als nächstes tun? Wir müssen rausfinden, wen sie noch geklont haben, und dann müssen wir die Klone kaltstellen und so tun als wären wir selbst die Klone, damit wir uns beim Guardian einschleichen und seine weiteren Absichten ausspionieren können", schlug sie vor.  
"Und wie sollen wir das rausfinden?" fragte Ved.  
"Am besten bei einem Anlaß, wo alle Mallrats zusammen anwesend sind", überlegte Ebony laut.  
"Die Geburtstagsfeier von Brady", fiel es Ved ein, "da sind alle eingeladen".  
"Perfekt", sagte Ebony, "ihr drei, Jack, Ved, KC, werdet einfach nicht hingehen, sondern euch zunächst versteckt im Hintergrund halten. Wenn dann welche mit euren Körpern auftauchen, dann wißt ihr, daß es die Klone von euch sind. Ihr könnt sie dann beschatten, in eine Falle locken und fertigmachen."  
Jack und Ved machten fassungslose Gesichter, was Lex gerade recht kam, denn ihn kitzelte es unter den Armen. Genüßlich verkündete er, "die können doch keiner Fliege was zuleide tun. Ich sollte doch besser mitkommen und unseren zarten Bübchen mit einer harten Männerfaust assistieren."  
Ebony drehte sich demonstrativ weg, ohne Lex zu widersprechen. Jack war erleichtert, obwohl er sich beleidigt fühlte. Er war wirklich nicht der Typ, der sich mit anderen prügelte, schon gar nicht mit seinem eigenen Klon. Aber Lex an sich war ja mit seiner Taktlosigkeit auch eine einzige Beleidigung in Person, wer sich bei jeder seiner Bemerkungen aufregte, hatte sowieso schon verloren. Also war es Jack ganz angenehm, wenn Lex mitkam, um diese verdammten Klone aufzumischen. Und Ved dachte bestimmt genauso.  
  
1-18.  
Tai-San war mit einer Eselsgeduld damit beschäftigt, Brady Zöpfchen mit bunten Schleifchen in die Haare zu flechten. Sie sollte an ihrem 2. Geburtstag doch besonders hübsch sein. Salene hatte für sie einen Petticoat genäht, wie ihn die Mädchen in den 50er Jahren des letzten Jahrhunderts trugen. Brady freute sich total, und alle fanden sie darin furchtbar niedlich.  
"Weiberkram", murmelte Jack abfällig, der sich in der Mall versteckt hatte und beobachtete, wie die Gäste einer nach dem anderen eintrafen und Brady ihre Aufwartung machten. Eine lange Tafel war im Foyer aufgebaut. Alice war von der Farm gekommen und hatte frische Früchte und Gemüse mitgebracht, die erste Ernte seit die Chosen damals die Äcker verwüstet und alles Gerät zerstört hatten. Ellie und Tai-San hatten verschiedene Speisen und Leckereien daraus zu bereitet. Ryan hatte von Salene den Auftrag bekommen, die festliche Dekoration aufzuhängen, und das tat er brav und pflichtbewußt, wie er nun mal Salenes Hündchen war, und zupfte eilig die letzten Girlanden zurecht, bevor Trudy zu ihrer Ansprache ansetzte, mit der Bradys Geburtstagsfeier offiziell eröffnet werden sollte, obwohl noch einige Plätze leer waren.   
Jack war fürs erste erleichtert, daß er sich selbst nicht an der Tafel sitzen sah, auch Ved und KC waren nicht da. Aber Cloe lief sichtlich nervös auf und ab.  
  
"Cloe, nun setz sich doch hin", raunte Trudy ihr zu, "er wird bestimmt jeden Augenblick kommen".  
Und kaum hatte Cloe sich auf ihren Platz gesetzt, da spazierte Ved herein und sah sich etwas schüchtern um, weil schon alle da waren und er glaubte unangenehm aufzufallen, weil er der Letzte zu sein schien und zu spät kam. Trudy lief ihm entgegen und nahm ihn an der Hand.  
"Wie schön daß du da bist, Ved", schleimte sie ihn mit allzu leicht durchschaubar falscher Freundlichkeit an. "Komm, ich zeige dir deinen Platz", säuselte sie und zog ihn zu dem freien Stuhl direkt neben Cloe, wo er in der Bedrängnis keine andere Wahl hatte, als sich dort hinzusetzen.  
"Ach, hallo Ved", sagte Cloe vorsichtig.  
Er sah sie an und lächelte. "Hallo - kannst du mir bitte die Saftkanne reichen?"  
Cloe wurde ganz heiß, als Ved ihr die Saftkanne aus der Hand nahm und dabei ihre Finger berührte. Das hat er bestimmt absichtlich getan, dachte sie - oder hoffte sie.  
  
Jack wurde es in seinem Versteck langsam aber sicher speiübel, wie er Ved und Cloe dort nebeneinander sitzen und fröhlich flirten sah. Er war kurz davor herauszustürmen und Ved zur Rede zu stellen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Erst hatte Ved erklärt, daß er in ihn verliebt sei, und jetzt hielt er sich nicht an die Abmachung und fing auf einmal an mit dieser Cloe rumzuschäkern. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Eine Hand berührte seine Schulter und schreckte ihn auf. Es war KC.  
"Jack, du sollst sofort zu Lex kommen", richtete KC aus.  
"Ich kann jetzt nicht weg, ich muß Ved beobachten", widersprach Jack, "sieh dir das an", und er deutete zornig nach unten, wo Ved und Cloe in diesem Moment nach ihrem angeregten Gespräch aufstanden und händchenhaltend weggingen.  
"Oh, das tut mir leid", sagte KC bedauernd, "dann hat Ved dich wohl nur verarscht, und in Wirklichkeit fährt er doch voll auf Cloe ab". 


	11. Ved's Duell

1-19.  
Lex lag ziemlich übel zugerichtet oben im Flur und regte sich nicht.  
"Wir müssen sofort Tai-San holen", rief Cloe besorgt.  
"Nein, laß ihn", sagte Ved und zog sie schnell weiter. Sie liefen geradewegs Jack in die Arme, der ein mürrisches Gesicht machte.  
"Jack, warum warst du nicht bei der Party?" fragte Cloe.  
"Du hast dich bestimmt ganz gut mit Ved amüsiert", muffelte Jack sie an und warf Ved einen giftigen Blick zu.  
"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", sagte Ved irritiert.  
"Tu bloß nicht so scheinheilig", blaffte Jack ihn an, "ich habe euch gesehen, du weißt genau, was ich meine".  
Ved verdrehte die Augen. War das der richtige Jack? Er hatte diese unwiderstehlichen blauen Haare und den unwiderstehlichen Blick. Es mußte Jack sein.  
"Du hast mich bei der Party gesehen?" fragte Ved betreten.  
"Du brauchst gar nicht so überrascht zu tun", schimpfte Jack weiter und fand es recht schäbig, daß Ved ihm jetzt etwas vorspielen wollte.  
Ved kombinierte. Dann packte er plötzlich Cloe und hielt ihr den Mund zu, damit sie nicht schreien konnte. "Tut mir leid, Kleines, aber das muß sein", sagte er. "Jack, hilf mir, wir müssen sie fesseln."  
Da fiel es Jack wie Schuppen von den Augen. Vor ihm standen der echte Ved und die falsche Cloe, und unten bei der Party hatte er die echte Cloe mit dem falschen Ved flirten sehen.   
Sie sperrten die geklonte Cloe geknebelt in die Besenkammer und schafften auch den k.o. geschlagenen Klon von Lex beiseite.  
"Wir müssen unbedingt zusammenbleiben", fand Ved und verspürte dabei eine aufkommende Erregung, "damit wir den Mistkerl stellen können, der hier irgendwo herumläuft und so tut, als wäre er ich". Der Gedanke, nicht mehr von Jacks Seite zu weichen, gefiel ihm, auch wenn alles andere wenig erfreulich war.  
"Arme Cloe", lachte Jack, "sie ist deinem Klon auf den Leim gegangen, der steht wohl auf Mädchen".  
Auch Ved mußte kichern. "Wie hat er es - ich meine, wie habe ich es denn gemacht? Etwa so -", verstellte er seine Stimme und tänzelte um Jack herum, "oh Cloe, ich liebe dich, du hast so schöne blaue Haare, du bist wie der Himmel über mir". Jack hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. Dann machte Ved die Stimme von Cloe nach, "oh Ved, bitte küsse mich, ich will deine Zunge abschlecken".  
Dann nahm er Jack in die Arme, und die beiden küssten sich so lange, bis ein Schrei sie unterbrach.  
  
1-20.  
"Du mieser Kerl", heulte Cloe und fing an auf Ved einzudreschen. "Du hast es gar nicht ernst gemeint, was du vorhin bei der Party zu mir gesagt hast. Du machst dich nur über mich lustig. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und mich in dich verlieben?"  
"Es gibt eine Erklärung", sagte Ved, während er ihre wilden Schläge abwehrte, "aber du würdest mir sowieso kein Wort glauben".  
"Warum zeigen wir es ihr nicht?" schlug Jack vor.  
"Je weniger davon wissen, desto besser ist es", wandte Ved ein. "Ich glaube nicht, daß sie uns eine große Hilfe sein wird, so verwirrt wie sie im Moment ist."  
Plötzlich hörte Ved seine eigene Stimme von der Treppe her. Jack schnappte sofort nach Cloe, damit sie stillhielt, denn als sie sah, wie der eine Ved um die Ecke bog und auf den anderen Ved zulief, drohte sie erneut in Ohnmacht zu fallen.  
Ved und der Klon von ihm traten sich gegenüber und knurrten sich wütend an.   
"Was willst du von mir?" brüllte Ved den Klon an. Es war ein unbeschreiblich komisches Gefühl, sich selbst in die Augen zu schauen. Wenn er sich im Spiegel ansah, war sein Gegenüber nur ein Bild, welches alles tat, was er tat. Aber der Klon bewegte sich und sprach nach eigenem Willen. Er war ein Vertrauter und gleichzeitig eine unbehagliche Bedrohung.   
"Du bist überflüssig geworden, lieber Bruder", erklärte der Klon mit einem überheblichen Tonfall. "Ich bin genetisch verbessert, sieh her." Er zückte ein Springmesser und ritzte sich einen Schnitt in den Unterarm. Ved glaubte, den Schmerz zu spüren, aber er versuchte sich klarzumachen, daß das nicht sein konnte. Der Junge vor ihm hatte zwar einen Körper, der so aussah, wie er, doch es war nicht er. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden verschloß sich die Wunde auf dem Arm des Klons wieder, so als wäre sie nie dagewesen. "Deshalb werde ich weiterleben, und du wirst terminiert", drohte der Klon.  
"Das wirst du nicht tun", rief Ved entsetzt.  
"Du irrst dich", entgegnete der Klon. "Du wirst es nicht tun, aber ich schon! Du kannst mich nicht schlagen, denn du kannst dich nicht selbst schlagen, weil du ein sentimentaler Schwächling bist. Ich hingegen bin darauf optimiert zu überleben, Gefühle können meine Entscheidungen nicht beeinflussen. Du solltest mir dankbar sein, durch mich wirst du unsterblich."  
Dann kam es zum Kampf. Ein Kampf, den keiner gewinnen konnte, weil sie genau gleich stark waren. Erst als Lex auftauchte und einem der beiden einen Baseballschläger über den Schädel zog, war der Fight beendet. Ved torkelte keuchend in Jacks Arme.  
"Woher wußtest du, welches der Klon ist?" fragte Jack erstaunt.  
"Mein Geheimnis", tat Lex angeberisch.  
Kaum hatten sie den Klon von Ved bei den anderen Klonen in der Besenkammer versteckt, erschien Luke in Begleitung einiger bewaffneter Chosen. Was er kundtat, ließ allen, für einen Augenblick selbst Lex, vor Schauder das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
"Der Guardian schickt nach euch, Cloe und Ved, das junge Liebesglück. Der Guardian ist sehr zufrieden mit euch. Ihr werdet morgen heiraten, und dann werdet ihr dem Guardian ein Baby schenken." 


	12. Der teuflische Plan des Guardian

1-21.  
Es war ein grauenhafter Anblick, als der Guardian die Schutzhaube vom Kopf zog und sein vom Brand der Explosion verstümmeltes Gesicht entblößte. Die Haut war rot, fleckig und vernarbt, an der Stelle von Ohren und Nase waren nur schiefe Löcher. Ob die weißen Punkte in den Augenhöhlen noch sehende Augen waren, oder ob er erblindet war, konnte man vom Anblick nicht sagen. Die prächtigen Goldlöckchen seiner einstigen Haarpracht waren bis zur Wurzel abgesengt und nie wieder nachgewachsen. Ved und Cloe zuckten zusammen und gruselten sich, doch sie durften sich nichts anmerken lassen. Schließlich hielt man sie für die Klone.  
"Ihr seid die ersten Auserwählten", begann der Guardian. Seine Stimme war kratzig und rauh, offensichtlich hatte auch sein Kehlkopf gelitten. "Ihr seid jung und kräftig und gut gediehen. Ihr werdet euch paaren und das erste Kind des Neuen Volkes gebären. Schon bald wird es keine von diesen unvollkommenen Menschen mehr geben. Zoots Neues Volk wird unverletzbar sein. Schmerz - nie mehr!"  
Luke stand neben ihm auf dem Podest und grinste verächtlich herunter. Ved hielt Cloes Hand, um sie zu beruhigen. Er wußte, daß sie immer noch in ihn verliebt war, aber in dieser schockierenden Situation war sie bestimmt nicht in der Laune für romantische Stunden. Sie würde es wohl kaum mißverstehen, wenn er sich jetzt als ihr Beschützer betätigte. Irgendwie kam ein Urinstinkt in ihm hoch, daß ein Junge ein hilfloses Mädchen zu beschützen hat. Obwohl er sie natürlich nie im Leben anrühren würde. Dann erblickte er Lex, was ihn Hoffnung schöpfen ließ. Lex hatte bestimmt eine Idee.  
"Gut gesprochen, Guardian", pflichtete Lex der Rede unaufgefordert bei. "Wenn Ihr mir gestattet, werde ich mich persönlich darum kümmern, daß die beiden Auserwählten ihre Pflicht gegenüber Zoot erfüllen."  
"Das ist sehr vorbildlich von dir", lobte der Guardian. "Aber für dich habe ich eine andere Aufgabe. Schaffe mir endlich Bray und Ebony herbei, die sich da draußen vor der Stadt versteckt haben. Sie sind die einzigen Mallrats, die noch nicht geklont wurden."  
Bei diesen Worten schreckte Ved zusammen. Die einzigen? Dann gab es von Jack also doch einen Klon! Er hatte sich gerade noch mit seinem eigenen Klon geprügelt und geschlagen, wenn auch nur widerwillig und mehr in Notwehr. Doch wenn ihm nun der Klon von Jack begegnen würde, könnte er ihm kein Haar krümmen. Nein, niemals, Jack war sein wunderschöner Engel, er würde es nie übers Herz bringen, ihm etwas anzutun, selbst wenn es nur der Klon war.  
  
1-22.  
Verzweifelt wollte sich Jack aus der Mall schleichen und hoffte einen Weg zu finden, wie er Ved aus dem Hauptquartier der Chosen befreien konnte. Da lief ihm Ellie über den Weg.  
"Jack, ich bin so froh dich zu sehen", sagte sie weinerlich.  
"Ich aber nicht, laß mich zufrieden", raunte Jack genervt.  
Doch Ellie ließ sich nicht abschütteln. "Luke hat mich verlassen", heulte sie. "Er hat sich entschieden, wieder zu den Chosen zu gehen. Der Guardian ist ihm wichtiger als ich."  
Eine hämische Freude flackerte in Jack auf und verdrängte für einen Augenblick seine Besorgnis um Ved. Er zeigte das auch genüsslich mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen. "Das war aber eine kurze Ehe", höhnte er. "Jetzt weißt du mal, wie das ist, wenn man so abserviert wird."  
"Oh Jack, das tut mir alles so leid", jammerte Ellie. "Ich liebe dich immer noch. Bitte gib mir noch eine zweite Chance", bettelte sie.  
"Das ist doch die Höhe", entrüstete sich Jack. "Du trittst mich wegen diesem Schleimer in die Mülltonne, weil ich dir plötzlich nicht mehr gut genug bin, und kaum hat er dich versetzt, da kommst du angedackelt und willst mich wieder rausfischen. Wühl von mir aus im Müll soviel du willst, mich findest du darin jedenfalls nicht, ich bin nämlich kein Stück Abfall", schimpfte Jack verbittert.  
"Ich habe dich immer geliebt, und Luke habe ich auch geliebt, aber dich liebe ich mehr - ach, ich bin so verwirrt", schniefte Ellie.  
"Da kann ich dir auch nicht helfen." Daß ich mich jetzt bloß nicht von ihr wieder um den Finger wickeln lasse, dachte Jack. Irgendwie mochte er sie ja, weil sie ein nettes Mädchen war. Ich stelle mir einfach vor, sie wäre ein Klon, ich darf keine Gefühle für sie in mir aufkommen lassen, nahm er sich vor.  
Ellie ließ nicht locker. "Wir können doch nochmal von vorne anfangen, du und ich. Jetzt, wo Cloe und Ved auch endlich zusammen sind."  
"Cloe und Ved?" lachte Jack. "Die sind ganz bestimmt nicht zusammen, darauf würde ich meinen Hintern verwetten." Und er lachte noch lauter, als ihm einfiel, wie Cloe und Ved gefesselt in der Besenkammer lagen.  
Für einen Moment kam ihm der Gedanke, er könnte Ellie dazu überreden, ihm zu helfen, damit sie sich bei der Gelegenheit gleich an Luke rächen könnte. Das verwarf er aber sofort wieder, weil er sich keineswegs sicher war, ob er Ellie vor sich hatte, oder ob es ein Klon von ihr war. 


	13. Wer ist der Spion?

1-23.  
Als Lex in das Waldlager zurückkam, hatten Ebony und Bray bereits eine ganze Menge Leute um sich versammelt, die sich freiwillig den Rebellen anschließen wollten.   
"Hast du auch gut aufgepaßt, daß dir keiner gefolgt ist?" fragte Ebony.  
"Für wie blöd hälst du mich?" zischte Lex und berichtete kurz, was in der Mall geschehen war.  
"Wir müssen Cloe und Ved da rausholen", befand Bray.  
Ebony widersprach ihm. "Wir müssen die ganze Stadt befreien, da können wir nicht den ganzen Widerstand durch eine voreilige Aktion wegen zwei einzelnen Personen riskieren. Die beiden haben eben Pech gehabt."  
Bray sprang wütend auf. "Sie gehören zu meinem Tribe, ich werde sie nicht im Stich lassen", schrie er Ebony an, die sofort begriff, daß sie überstimmt war, als sie den eindeutig auf Brays Seite stehenden Blick von Lex sah. Die Konfrontation mit den Klonen, vor allem der Kampf mit seinem eigenen Klon, hatte Lex irgendwie verändert. Er war plötzlich so menschenfreundlich geworden, wie man es von ihm sonst gar nicht gewohnt war. Das Wohl des Tribes war ihm auf einmal so wichtig, wie noch nie.   
Er lief durch das Lager, um die Freiwilligen nach ihren Fähigkeiten zu inspizieren. Ein Knacksen zwischen den Büschen ließ ihn aufhorchen. Da war doch jemand! Lex pirschte sich langsam vorwärts, dann stürzte er sich mit einem Kampfschrei blindlings direkt in den Busch, aus dem das Geräusch gekommen war und landete auf einem weichen Körper. Ein Mädchenschrei fuhr durch das Lager. Bray und Ebony eilten herbei - und fanden Lex in einer ziemlich verfänglichen Position zwischen dem Unterholz auf May liegend, die sich heftig wehrte.  
"Lex? Was tust du da?" wollte Ebony wissen.  
"Sie hat mir nachspioniert, diese Schlange", rief Lex zu seiner Verteidigung.  
"Das ist nicht wahr", ächzte May, "ich bin abgehauen, ich will für den Widerstand kämpfen, ich will bei euch mitmachen".  
"Dir glaube ich kein Wort", brüllte Lex, "du kriechst doch überall hinten rein, wo es dir gerade einen Vorteil bringt".  
"Nehmt sie fest", befahl Ebony kühl.  
"Aber, Jack hat mich geschickt", brachte May vor.  
"Ach ja?" höhnte Lex ungläubig, "und was hat er dir aufgetragen? Daß du dich hier anschleichst und uns abhörst?"  
"Ich will euch wirklich helfen", bettelte May. "Ich weiß wie ihr unbemerkt in das Hauptquartier der Chosen reinkommen könnt."  
"Wenn der Guardian uns in eine Falle locken will, muß er sich ein bißchen mehr anstrengen", lästerte Ebony, "ziemlich dämlich von ihm, daß er ausgerechnet May schickt".  
"Genau", warf Bray ein, "so dämlich ist nichtmal der Guardian, auch wenn er ein kranker Idiot ist, aber er weiß immer noch ganz genau, was er tut. So eine offensichtliche Falle würde er uns nicht stellen. Ich glaube, daß May die Wahrheit sagt. Sie wird uns hinführen."  
Mit einigen von den besten Kämpfern zogen sie in der Abenddämmerung los, Bray führte das Kommando.  
"Woher bist du dir so sicher, daß das die echte May ist?" flüsterte Ebony ihm zu.  
"Ganz einfach", antwortete Bray und deutete auf die beiden Personen, die einige Schritte vor ihnen liefen, "sieh doch nur, wie Lex sie anbaggert. Er ist doch schon die ganze Zeit scharf auf sie, und er kennt sie gut genug. Wenn diese hier ein Klon wäre, würde er es sofort merken."  
Ebony schmunzelte vergnügt, "na, wie gut, daß mich kein Typ anbaggert, sonst würde ich womöglich noch als Klon entlarvt." 


	14. Das Hochzeitskleid

1-24.  
"KC, hast du May irgendwo gesehen?" fragte Salene. "Sie muß mir unbedingt beim Schneidern der Hochzeitskleider für Cloe und Ved helfen, allein schaffe ich das bis morgen nicht."  
Wo May steckte, wußte KC zwar nicht, aber er dachte angestrengt nach, ob er aus der Situation einen Strick drehen konnte, und es kam ihm sogleich eine Idee. "Ich glaube, sie wollte die beiden rüberbringen, damit ihr die Kleider richtig anpassen könnt, es soll doch schließlich schön aussehen und dem Guardian gefallen", schwafelte er. Dann rannte er los zum Hauptquartier der Chosen. Er hoffte inständigst, May dort vorzufinden, und er hatte Glück.  
"Salene möchte, daß du Cloe und Ved in die Mall bringst, damit sie die Hochzeitskleider anpassen kann - und du sollst ihr beim Nähen helfen", richtete er aus. May befolgte die Anweisung umgehend, denn der Guardian sollte keinen Grund haben, mit ihr unzufrieden zu sein. Luke zeigte sich allerdings genervt, mußte er doch zur Sicherheit mitkommen und das junge Paar bewachen.  
Ved und Cloe verspürten einen neuen Hoffnungsschimmer, als sie erfuhren, daß sie in die Mall gebracht werden sollten. Vielleicht ergab sich da die Chance für einen Fluchtversuch. KC war unterdessen schon vorausgerannt und traf unter mächtigen körperlichen Anstrengungen seine eigenen Vorbereitungen...  
  
"Ach Cloe, morgen ist der glücklichste Tag deines Lebens", begrüßte Salene sie freudestrahlend und mitfühlend, doch dann senkte sie sogleich den Kopf und machte ein trauriges Gesicht. Sie dachte daran, wie Ryan ihren Heiratsantrag zurückgewiesen hatte, nun würde sie für immer und ewig eine alte Jungfer bleiben, während Cloe ihrem Eheglück entgegenblickte.  
"Tja, ich glaube wir Herren sollten jetzt mal rausgehen, wenn die Braut sich zum Maßnehmen auszieht", sagte KC ganz laut zu Luke. Luke sah das ein und verzog sich. Salene und May taten pflichtbewußt ihre Arbeit. Sie standen unter großem Zeitdruck, denn die Hochzeit war schon in wenigen Stunden, und die Kleider mußten bis dahin fertig genäht sein und perfekt sitzen. So waren sie froh, daß KC sich anbot, Cloe und Ved danach wieder hinauszubegleiten...  
  
Luke saß derweil im Gang und wartete unruhig.  
"So lange kann das doch nicht dauern", wunderte er sich.  
"Cloe und Ved sind eingeschlafen, sie sind völlig übermüdet", berichtete KC. "Die ganze Aufregung vor dem großen Tag, sie brauchen unbedingt noch etwas Schlaf."  
"Das ist mir völlig egal, dann werden sie aufgeweckt", schimpfte Luke gereizt, stand auf und stürmte in das Zimmer. "Ich habe noch einen Haufen andere Dinge zu erledigen." Er sah sich um. "Wo zum Teufel sind sie?"  
Das Ankleidezimmer war leer. Salene und May waren bereits in die Nähstube gegangen.  
"Sie liegen hier im Schlafzimmer", verriet KC.  
Tatsächlich, da lagen Cloe und Ved nebeneinander auf dem Bett. Luke hatte seine liebe Mühe, sie wachzurütteln. KC grinste nur.  
  
1-25.  
Bray, Ebony und Lex lagen an einem Hintereingang des Chosen-Hauptquartiers auf der Lauer und warteten auf May.  
"Die hat uns reingelegt, das verdammte Luder", raunte Lex, "sie müßte längst zurück sein."  
"Zweifelst du etwa an ihr?" stichelte Ebony. "Vielleicht war es gar nicht May, vielleicht war es ihr Klon, der dich um den Finger gewickelt hat."  
"Halt die Klappe", zischte Lex. "Ich kann sehr wohl eine Frau von einem Klon unterscheiden! Weißt du auch woran?"  
Er blickte Ebony hinterlistig an, und sie wußte, daß jetzt wieder einer von seinen Chauvi-Sprüchen kommen würde.  
"Auf einen Klon kannst du dich verlassen - aber auf eine Frau nicht! Also, wenn sie nicht kommt, ist das der Beweis dafür, daß sie eine Frau ist, und zwar eine echte."  
Ebony drehte sich angewidert von Lex weg, obwohl sie eigentlich nichts anderes von ihm erwartet hatte. Bray zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte, "reg dich nicht auf, Ebony, solange er solche Sprüche von sich gibt, ist das der beste Beweis dafür, daß wir immer noch den echten Lex vor uns haben."  
Endlich erschien May hinter der Glastür und winkte sie zu der Treppe, die zu einem unbenutzten Kellerabgang an der Hinterseite des Gebäudes hinabführte.   
Cloe und Ved kamen heraus und machten einen ziemlich verstörten Eindruck.  
"Sie scheinen unter Schock zu stehen", stellte Bray fest. "Kein Wunder, bei dem, was man ihnen zugemutet hat."  
"Was soll das alles?" fragte Ved muffig. "Wir heiraten morgen, wir brauchen jetzt unseren Schlaf, damit wir für die Zeremonie bei vollen Kräften sind."  
"Ihr seid ja völlig eingenebelt, als wärt ihr betrunken", stellte Bray fest und zog Cloe am Arm.  
"Und wohin jetzt mit ihnen?" fragte Ebony. "In die Mall können wir sie wohl kaum bringen."  
"Wir bringen sie natürlich in unser Lager", bestimmte Bray.  
"Damit sie uns verraten?" protestierte Lex.  
"Sei doch nicht immer so mißtrauisch", regte sich Bray auf. "Wenn wir unserem eigenen Tribe nicht mehr vertrauen können, dann haben wir wirklich verloren."  
"Sämtliche Mallrats laufen hier doppelt herum, schon vergessen?" mahnte Lex.  
Bray konterte. "Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hast du vorhin ganz stolz damit geprahlt, wie du in der Mall die Klone von Ved und Cloe und den von dir selbst höchstpersönlich bewußtlos geschlagen und eingesperrt hast. Also müssen die beiden hier ja unsere echten Freunde sein."  
"Aber sie wirken so komisch", warf Ebony ein.  
"Sie haben ja wie die anderen am Schulunterricht der Chosen teilgenommen", fiel Lex ein, "wahrscheinlich haben sie davon schon einen Dachschaden erlitten".  
Unterdessen war Cloe aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf wach geworden. Als sie Ved neben sich erblickte, riß sie sich von Bray los und ergriff panisch die Flucht. Sie waren immer noch in der Stadt, wo es nur so von Chosen wimmelte. Sie durften Cloe nicht entkommen lassen, und sie durften sich nicht entdecken lassen.  
Lex fing sie in einer dunklen Seitengasse ein, die anderen eilten herbei.  
"Warum tut ihr das?" heulte Cloe. "Ved liebt mich gar nicht. Er wollte mich vergewaltigen! Er und Jack, alle beide, sie sind nackt über mich hergefallen. Lex, du hast es doch gesehen. Danke daß du mich vor ihnen gerettet hast."  
Drei verdatterte Augenpaare trafen Lex.  
"Sie fantasiert", befand Lex.  
"Und dann hat Ved mich gefesselt und in die Besenkammer gesperrt, er ist so gemein, bitte beschützt mich vor ihm", jammerte sie.  
Ved reagierte entrüstet. "Du kleine Lügnerin, du mißratenes Stück, der Guardian wird dich hart bestrafen." Dann gab er ihr eine Ohrfeige und machte einen schnellen Satz zur Seite - und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. 


	15. Wo ist Cloe?

1-26.  
Überglücklich schloß Jack seinen Freund in die Arme.  
"Ich bin so froh, daß du wieder da bist. Stell dir vor, Ellie bildet sich tatsächlich ein, sie könnte mich wiederhaben, nachdem Luke mit ihr Schluß gemacht hat."  
Ved lächelte schadenfroh. Er wußte, was sie Jack angetan hatte, deshalb freute es ihn, daß sie jetzt auch mal spürte, wie es ist, verlassen zu werden. Aber ein kleines bißchen Unsicherheit wollte in der letzen Ecke seiner Gedankenwelt nicht weichen. "Du hast ihr doch nicht etwa verziehen?" fragte er vorsichtig.  
"Wie kannst du sowas von mir denken", antwortete Jack gekränkt.  
"Ich habe nur solche Angst, dich zu verlieren", sagte Ved bedrückt.   
"Das habe ich doch auch", gab Jack zurück, und seine Stimme wurde gleich wieder sanfter, wie Veds warme Finger langsam unter dem Hemd auf seinem bloßen Rücken emporkrochen.  
"Willst du gar nicht wissen, was zwischen Cloe und mir war?" fragte Ved provozierend.  
"Was?" schrie Jack und riß die Augen auf.  
Ved lachte. "Das ist so süß, wie du dich sofort aufregst. Bist du eifersüchtig?"  
"Blödmann", grinste Jack verlegen und guckte weg. Dabei fühlte er sich selber als der Blödmann, weil er so aufbrausend reagiert hatte.  
Veds Hände waren an Jacks Hals angekommen und fuhren nun weiter durch die wunderbaren blauen Haare, die sich so herrlich weich anfühlten.  
"In deinen Armen zu liegen, das ist wie fliegen, wie am Himmel schweben", schwärmte Ved und fing an, Jack zu küssen.  
"Der Guardian wird ganz schön sauer sein, wenn ihm klar wird, daß die Hochzeit ausfällt", unterbrach Jack.  
"Stimmt", pflichtete ihm Ved bei. Dann fiel ihm plötzlich ein, "Cloe! Wo ist sie? Wir müssen sie finden."  
"Aber wir dürfen uns in der Mall nicht sehen lassen."  
Zufälligerweise kreuzte in diesem Moment KC auf.  
"Du kommst wie gerufen", sagte Ved, "wo ist Cloe?"  
"Welche Cloe?" fragte KC todernst.  
Jack und Ved sahen sich rätselnd an.  
"Mach jetzt keine dummen Witze", sagte Ved gereizt. "Die geklonte Cloe ist ja wohl in der Besenkammer."  
"Ist sie nicht", eröffnete KC mit einem verschmitzten Lachen im Gesicht und erzählte voller Stolz, wie hervorragend sein Plan funktioniert hatte. "Ich habe dich und Cloe zum Maßnehmen für die Hochzeitskleider in die Mall gelockt, das war natürlich ein Trick. Dann habe ich Luke die Klone von euch angedreht. Er hat nichts gemerkt und ist mit ihnen ins Hauptquartier der Chosen zurückgetrabt."  
"Was?" brauste Ved entsetzt auf, "du hast die Klone freigelassen?"  
"Es war doch eine wahnsinnig geniale Idee, so habe ich euch befreit", freute sich KC diebisch. "Statt euch werden jetzt die Klone verheiratet, der Guardian wird sich totärgern, wenn er das rausbekommt."  
"Genie und Wahnsinn liegen dicht beieinander", brummte Jack und schüttelte nur noch verständnislos den Kopf.  
  
1-27.  
Jack, Ved und KC liefen zum Waldlager. Ebony schlug Alarm, als sie Ved erblickte, und ließ ihn sofort festnehmen.  
"Du hast uns einiges zu erklären", herrschte sie ihn an. "Weshalb bist du geflüchtet? Wie war das mit der Vergewaltigung? Wieso hast du Cloe geschlagen?"  
Ved war völlig überrumpelt und wußte gar nicht, wie ihm geschah. War Ebony verrückt geworden? Oder war das ein Klon von ihr? Jack machte ein schmerzverzogenes Gesicht, wie er hilflos zusehen mußte, wie grob sein Freund behandelt wurde.  
"Die ärmste Cloe liegt völlig verstört im Zelt", giftete Ebony Ved an, "also gib lieber gleich zu, was du ihr angetan hast."  
"Da gibt es eine Erklärung", stammelte Ved.  
Auch Bray war wütend. "Eine Erklärung, weshalb du nackt über sie hergefallen bist?" schrie er Ved an.  
Jetzt wurde Jack alles klar. "Jawohl, es gibt eine Erklärung", mischte er sich energisch ein. "Erstens war das ein Mißverständnis und kein Vergewaltigungsversuch. Schließlich hat sie sich ohne anzuklopfen heimlich zu uns ins Schlafzimmer reingeschlichen - da kann man wohl fragen, wer da eigentlich wen vergewaltigen wollte. Zweitens ist dies nicht Cloe, sondern der Klon von ihr. Deshalb hat Ved sie weggesperrt."  
"Die Klone sind in der Besenkammer eingeschlossen", warf Lex voller Überzeugung ein, um in der nächsten Sekunde eines Besseren belehrt zu werden.  
"KC hat sie rausgeholt und mit einer List gegen die echten Cloe und Ved ausgetauscht. Jetzt hält der Guardian seine Klone gefangen", erklärte Jack.  
Lex blies sich augenblicklich auf wie ein Luftballon, er schien auf doppelte Größe anzuwachsen, seine Augen funkelten spitz und nahmen KC ins Visier.  
"Du hast die Klone freigelassen?" donnerte er so laut, daß sogar Bray und Ebony vor Schreck erzitterten. Dabei dachte er natürlich zuerst an seinen eigenen Klon, den er in der Mall mit Mühe niedergerungen und ausgeschaltet hatte.  
"Nur Cloe und Ved", wimmerte KC zu Lex, "deinen Klon habe ich nicht angerührt." Dann verschwand er, flink wie eine Maus, zwischen den umstehenden Personen und tauchte ab.  
"Was für eine brillante Idee" fauchte Lox zornig. "Das ist genau das, was der Guardian wollte. Er will, daß die Klone sich fortpflanzen, um eine neue Menschenrasse zu züchten. Die echten Cloe und Ved interessieren ihn überhaupt nicht - außer daß er sie töten will, wenn sie ihm in die Hände fallen."  
"Ich faß es nicht", rief Bray erzürnt, "wir haben unser Leben riskiert und dabei nur die Klone aus dem Hauptquartier der Chosen rausgeholt".  
"Woher weißt du das alles so genau, Lex?" wollte Ebony wissen.  
"Weil ich im Hauptquartier der Chosen war. Ich habe so getan, als wäre ich mein Klon und mich beim Guardian eingeschleimt. So konnte ich alles über seine Pläne erfahren."  
"Das erzählst du uns ja reichlich früh", kritisierte Bray.   
"Und was hat der Guardian nun als nächstes vor?" fragte Jack.  
Lex machte sich noch größer und sprach drohend: "Er hat mir befohlen, Bray und Ebony zu fangen und zu ihm zu bringen, damit er endlich auch von ihnen Klone herstellen kann!" 


	16. Gefährliche Falle

1-28.  
Bray und Ebony zwinkerten sich zu. Dann stürzten sie sich von zwei Seiten gleichzeitig auf Lex und warfen ihn zu Boden.  
"Ich lasse mich nicht länger an der Nase herumführen", polterte Ebony. "Ved und Jack, ihr holt sofort den angeblichen Klon von Lex soll aus der Mall. Er wird diesem hier gegenübergestellt. Einer von den beiden wird dann hingerichtet. Das ist ein Befehl!"  
"Du machst einen großen Fehler, Ebony", brüllte Lex.  
"Das kannst du nicht tun", protestierte Bray.  
"Du bist abgesetzt, Bray", erklärte Ebony. "Ich übernehme jetzt das Kommando. Mit deiner Menschenfreundlichkeit kommst du nie zum Sieg. Wir müssen die Feinde vernichten, und zwar endgültig", verkündete sie kriegerisch.  
Ved war unterdessen in das Zelt gegangen, um die falsche Cloe dingfest zu machen, doch sie war verschwunden. Die geklonte Cloe war zum zweiten mal entkommen. Das mehrte Ebonys Zorn, und sie zog nun KC in Verdacht, weil der sich so schnell verzogen hatte und plötzlich nirgends mehr zu finden war. Sie ordnete an, das Lager aufzulösen, denn Cloe würde mit Sicherheit auf direktem Weg zu den Chosen gehen und alles verraten.  
  
Ved und Jack machten sich aus dem Staub in Richtung Mall.  
"Bald weiß ich nicht, was mir mehr Angst macht", sagte Jack, "die Chosen mit ihren Klonen oder Ebony mit ihrer tödlichen Entschlossenheit".  
"Das wird ein Blutbad geben, entweder wir oder die Klone werden sterben", befürchtete Ved. "Ist dir aufgefallen, daß Ebony mit keinem Wort erwähnt hat, welchen Lex sie hinrichten will, den geklonten oder den echten? Vielleicht ist Ebony auch schon ein Klon, und sie will nun die übrigen Mallrats in die Falle locken und dem Guardian ausliefern, damit er sie terminieren kann", spekulierte er weiter.  
Jack stimmte der Vermutung zu und bestand darauf, die anderen in der Mall zu warnen.   
"Aber wie willst du wissen, wer von den Mallrats jetzt noch echt ist?" fragte Ved unsicher. "Wir wollen doch nicht die Klone retten."  
"Kommt drauf an", antwortete Jack vieldeutig.  
Ellie war die erste, der sie begegneten. Jack musterte sie aufmerksam. Sie lächelte ihn an. "Ich wußte, daß du zurückkommst", sagte sie. "Ich bin so glücklich, daß du mir den Ausrutscher mit Luke vergeben hast, und daß du mich für heute Abend zum Essen eingeladen hast."  
"Hab ich das?" entfuhr es Jack. Er blickte sie verwundert an und spürte, wie Ved ihm einen Stoß in den Rücken versetzte. "Oh, ach so, ja wir sehen uns dann zum Essen", antwortete Jack schnell.   
"Wieso hast du sie zum Essen eingeladen?" wollte Ved verärgert wissen.  
"Hab ich das?" wunderte sich Jack und bekam eine Gänsehaut, als ihm die Situation bewußt wurde. Wenn bloß Ved nichts davon merkt, dachte er, sonst fängt er wieder mit dem Theater an.  
  
1-29.  
"Meinst du, wir tun das Richtige?" zweifelte Ved, als sie vor der Besenkammer standen, in welcher der Klon von Lex verwahrt war.  
"Ebony hat doch den echten Lex gefangen und glaubt, er sei der Klon. Sie wird ihn umbringen, wenn wir ihr nicht beweisen, daß in Wahrheit dieser hier der Klon ist."  
"Jack", fing Ved vorsichtig an, "nur mal angenommen, also rein hypothetisch..."  
"Was?" raunte Jack mißmutig und runzelte die Stirn.  
"Wenn jemand den Klon aus der Besenkammer holt, weckt das nicht den Verdacht, daß der im Auftrag des Guardian handelt?" sorgte sich Ved.  
Jack roch den Braten. Er wollte sich von seinem Freund nicht schon wieder verdächtigen lassen. Mit einer schwungvollen Armbewegung trat er einen Schritt hinter Ved zurück und legte ein gespielt freundliches Gesicht auf. "Bitte nach dir!"  
Ved öffnete die Besenkammer. Sie war leer. Der gefangene Klon war weg.  
"Da ist uns wohl jemand zuvorgekommen", stellte Jack fest.  
"Ved, was tust du hier? Bist du wahnsinnig?" tönte in diesem Moment KCs Stimme von Ende des Gangs. "Luke und dein Klon suchen dich überall, wenn sie dich finden, wirst du terminiert."  
Ved packte KC am Kragen und fuhr ihn an, "wo ist Lex?"  
KC zeigte sich überrascht von Veds scharfer Reaktion. "Keine Ahnung, ich kann nicht überall sein, aber dein Klon sitzt unten in der Bar und flirtet mit Cloe. Ihr solltet schleunigst aus der Mall verduften."  
Auch Jack war irgendwie mißtrauisch, was KC betraf. "Wie kommt es, daß du noch so unbehelligt in der Mall herumlaufen kannst?"  
KC grinste in Siegerpose. "Schätze mal, mit mir können sie nichts anfangen, ich bin einfach zu widerspenstig. Niemals werde ich mich den Chosen unterwerfen."  
"Kein besonders überzeugendes Argument", zweifelte Jack, "Lex und Ved gehören auch zum Widerstand, und trotzdem wurden sie geklont."  
"Weil wir die überragenden Charaktereigenschaften haben", schmunzelte Ved.  
"Wie kannst du jetzt zum Scherzen aufgelegt sein", regte Jack sich auf.  
Ved war amüsiert. "Ich finde es langsam echt lustig, wie Cloe meinem Klon auf den Leim geht, wo sie doch inzwischen weiß, daß ich nicht auf Mädchen stehe, schon gar nicht auf sie."  
"Du kannst ja runtergehen und zusehen", schlug Jack vor.  
Tatsächlich vergaß Ved für einen Augenblick die Gefahr und ließ sich von KC zur Galerie führen, von wo er in die Bar blicken konnte. Und prompt tauchte Luke auf. Ved blieb das Herz stehen.   
"Ved", rief Luke ihm zu, "warum treibst du dich mit diesem Loser herum?", und zeigte auf KC. "Die kleine Kröte macht nur Ärger und ist zu nichts nutze. Such lieber weiter nach deinem minderwertigen Mallrat Bruder, so wie es der Guardian befohlen hat. Egal wo er sich verkrochen hat, wir werden ihn finden, und dann wirst du ihn zur Strecke bringen."  
Ved legte seine Hand auf KCs Schulter. "Ich habe die kleine Kröte nur ausgequetscht, ob er etwas weiß, das uns helfen könnte, den flüchtigen Bruder zu finden."  
"Gut", lobte Luke. "Wenn du mit ihm fertig bist, solltest du zu Cloe gehen. Sie wartet in der Bar auf dich."  
"Cloe? In der Bar?" Ved drehte sich um seine eigene Achse. "Ich bin schneller da, als jemand gucken kann", rief er und düste los. 


	17. Flucht aus der Stadt

1-30.  
Ved wurde immer verzweifelter. Er wollte seinem Klon nicht noch einmal begegnen. Doch die ganze Stadt war voller Chosen und ihrer Klone, wenn sie ihn finden würden, dann würden sie ihn töten. Er sah keinen anderen Weg mehr, als die Stadt zu verlassen. Natürlich mußte er Jack überreden mitzukommen. Er wollte einfach nur noch nur mit Jack zusammen glücklich sein.  
"Wo willst du denn hin?" fragte Jack resigniert.  
"Es gibt da ein Haus, einen halben Tagesmarsch von der Stadtgrenze, da wohnt eine alte Bekannte", erklärte Ved.  
"Kenne ich sie?"  
"Ja, besser als ich, denn eigentlich ist sie nur eine Bekannte von dir", sagte Ved und holte das alte Foto von Jack aus seiner Tasche. "Das habe ich von ihr bekommen. Es ist Danni."  
Jack verzog sein Gesicht. Er mochte nicht daran erinnert werden, daß er früher einmal knallrote Haare hatte. Er fand das voll peinlich. "Willst du schon wieder testen, ob ich ein Klon bin", fragte er angesäuert. "Wie viele von diesen gräßlichen Fotos hast du noch? Hast du etwa meine ganze Vergangenheit ausgeschnüffelt?"  
Ved merkte, daß er bei Jack in einen wunden Punkt gestochen hatte. "So darfst du nicht darüber denken. Ich wollte nur alles über dich wissen, weil ich so unsterblich in dich verliebt war, ich habe dich angebetet - und das tue ich jetzt immer noch. Du bist mein Engel, Jack."  
Ved umarmte Jack und küsste ihn, seine Augen waren steil nach oben gerichtet, alles was sein Blickfeld erfasste, waren Jacks blaue Haare, die leuchteten als seien sie der Himmel über ihnen.  
"Ich muß nochmal kurz zur Mall zurück und ein paar persönliche Dinge holen, bevor wir aufbrechen", sagte Ved. Er konnte sich wirklich nicht erklären, warum er das tat. Nun war er doch mit Jack zusammen, der seine Liebe so zärtlich erwiderte, sein Traum war wahr geworden. Wozu brauchte er noch diese albernen Devotionalien? Obwohl er wußte, daß Jack total ausrasten würde, wenn er den Inhalt zu Gesicht bekommen würde, stahl sich Ved an den Wachen vorbei in die Mall, um das geheime Köfferchen mit seinen gesammelten Jack-Sachen aus seinem Zimmer zu holen.   
Luke rauschte durch den Gang, in letzter Sekunde konnte Ved hinter eine Säule huschen und sich verstecken. Gleich hinter Luke folgte der Guardian, verhüllt in seine tief heruntergezogene Kapuze, damit man sein verstümmeltes Gesicht nicht sah. Was hatte der Guardian in der Mall zu suchen? Er schimpfte unablässig irgendwelche Worte, die Ved nicht verstand, nur eines konnte er zwischen dem Gerede aufschnappen: neuer Virus! Alarmiert und neugierig schlich Ved den beiden vorsichtig nach bis in das Foyer der Mall. Dort waren die anderen Mallrats versammelt. Es herrschte eine bedrückende Stimmung, einige weinten leise. Ein Sarg stand in der Mitte, darin lag Cloe. Sie war tot.  
  
1-31.  
So schnell er konnte, rannte Ved aus der Mall zurück zu der Stelle, wo Jack auf ihn wartete. Er brachte es nicht fertig, seinem Freund gegenüber die schreckliche Nachricht von Cloes Tod auszusprechen. Dabei hätte er gerne Jacks Meinung dazu gehört, denn wenn die Chosen nun tatsächlich damit angefangen hatten, die echten Mallrats umzubringen, weshalb war dann der Guardian wegen Cloes Tod so wütend?   
Ohne Zwischenfälle ließen die beiden die Stadtgrenze hinter sich und wanderten nun erleichtert nach Süden. Dann geschah es: Jack brach plötzlich zusammen und stürzte kraftlos auf den weichen Waldboden.  
Ved erschrak zu Tode. Jack hatte schon den ganzen Marsch über so gut wie kein Wort gesprochen und war merkwürdig still gewesen. Sofort sah er die tote Cloe in dem Sarg vor seinem geistigen Auge und erinnerte sich an die beiden einzigen Worte, die er in der Mall noch vernommen hatte. Neuer Virus! War Cloe gar nicht von den Chosen getötet worden, sondern an einem Virus gestorben? War auch Jack infiziert? Oh nein, dachte Ved, mein geliebter Jack, du darfst nicht sterben! Er reichte Jack die Wasserflasche und stützte seinen Kopf ab. Jack schien Fieber zu haben, er war heiß wie ein Ofen, Schweiß perlte von seiner Stirn, seine Pupillen waren weit aufgerissen. Er bewegte sich kaum noch. Ved hielt ihn in den Armen und fing vor lauter Verzweiflung an laut zu heulen.  
Im Gebüsch knackste es verdächtig. Ved sah auf. Ein kräftiger Junge mit langen schwarzen Haaren und Federschmuck tauchte wie aus dem Nichts auf. Wie einer von den Chosen sah er nicht aus.  
"Dein Freund ist krank", stellte er fest.  
"Er darf nicht sterben", jammerte Ved.  
Der Junge beugte sich nieder. "Das ist ja Jack von den Mallrats", erkannte der Junge, "seit wann trägt er blaue Haare?"  
"Du kennst ihn? Wer bist du?"  
"Mein Name ist Pride. Ich kenne alle Mallrats. Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Was sucht ihr beide hier so tief im Wald?"  
Ved erzählte mit schwacher Stimme, während sein Blick nervös zwischen Pride und dem regungslos daliegenden Jack pendelte, daß sie auf der Flucht vor den zurückgekehrten Chosen und vor den Klonen waren und zu Danni gehen wollten.  
"Es ist nicht mehr weit bis zu Dannis Haus, wenn wir die Abkürzung nehmen", erklärte Pride. "Ich werde euch hinbringen."  
Pride trug den kranken Jack quer durch das Dickicht und lief so schnell, daß Ved Mühe hatte zu folgen. Bald waren sie bei Danni angekommen, die nicht besonders erfreut über den ungebetenen Besuch war, aber aus Mitleid und Besorgnis für Jack die Gäste aufnahm. Pride verschwand, bevor Ved sich für seine Hilfe bedanken, geschweige denn weitere Fragen stellen konnte.  
"Pride ist ein Einsiedler, er mag den Kontakt mit Menschen nicht besonders", erklärte Danni. "Aber er ist sowas wie der gute Geist des Waldes, mystischerweise ist er immer zur rechten Zeit da, wenn hier im Wald jemand Hilfe braucht. Mich hat er schon zweimal gerettet, seit ich hier lebe." 


	18. Im Himmel

1-32.  
Sie legten Jack in ein Bett und zogen ihm die Kleider aus. Ved setzte sich daneben und hielt seine Hand.  
"Wie ich sehe, hattest du bei Jack Glück", bemerkte Danni lächelnd.  
"Es ist das größte Glück meines Lebens", erwiderte Ved und vergaß für einen kurzen Moment die Sorge um Jacks Schicksal. "Jack und ich, wir lieben uns, er ist mein Engel. Sieh doch nur, wie wunderschön er aussieht, mit diesen glänzenden blauen Haaren."  
Danni lächelte immer noch. "Ich werde ein paar Kräuter sammeln, das wird ihn wieder auf die Beine bringen."  
Ved wagte nicht, ihr etwas von dem neuen Virus zu sagen. Lieber wollte er glauben, daß die Kräuter helfen würden. Doch dann ging alles ganz schnell. Jack hörte auf zu atmen. Ved fühlte seinen Puls und spürte nichts mehr. "Nein, Jack du darfst nicht sterben", schrie er und schüttelte den Körper seines Freundes, als wollte er ihn nur aus dem Schlaf aufwecken. Sein Blick fiel auf das persönliche Köfferchen, das er mitgebracht hatte. Die Sachen, die er von Jack heimlich gesammelt hatte, waren nun das einzige, was ihm von seiner großen Liebe bleiben würde. Was, wenn er sie nicht mitgenommen hätte? Dann hätte er gar nichts mehr von Jack - oder war es gar ein böses Omen, daß er nochmal in die Mall zurückgegangen war, um das Köfferchen zu holen? Der Löffel, mit dem er gegessen hatte, der Knopf, der von seinem Hemd abgefallen war, das Foto von ihm - das alles konnte doch den wahren Menschen Jack nicht ersetzen. Ein Meer von Tränen ergoß sich aus Veds Augen, während er sein Gesicht tief in den blauen Haaren seines Geliebten vergrub und sich wünschte, mit ihm zusammen im Himmel zu schweben. Jack war tot.  
  
Mit lautem Getöse flogen Glasfläschchen auf den Boden und zersplitterten. Veds Finger wüteten suchend durch Dannis Badezimmerschrank. "Komm schon, es müssen doch welche da sein", fluchte er laut, bis er endlich fand, wonach er suchte. Eine Packung mit einem Röhrchen Schlaftabletten. Ved schüttete sich den Inhalt des ganzen Röhrchens in den Mund und spülte es mit einem Glas Wasser hastig hinunter.  
"Jack, mein geliebter Engel, ich komme jetzt zu dir", rief er laut, "wir werden zusammen im Himmel sein, nur wir zwei, für immer. Ich liebe dich." Mit diesen letzten Worten sank Ved neben dem verstorbenen Jack auf das Bett nieder und schloß die Augen.  
  
1-33.  
"Ved, Ved, bitte wach auf, ich liebe dich, du darfst mich nicht verlassen", flüsterte Jack seinem Geliebten ins Ohr, während er ihm den Kräutersud in den Mund einträufelte, den Pride auf dem Feuer zubereitet hatte.  
Auf einmal öffneten sich Veds Augen und blinzelten vorsichtig. Er sah nur Blau, glänzendes Himmelblau über seinem Gesicht.  
"Oh, ich bin im Himmel", säuselte Ved, "alles ist so blau, ich bin im Himmel".  
Im nächsten Moment bäumte sich sein Oberkörper auf, drehte sich reflexartig zur Seite, und ein Schwall übelriechenden gelb-braunen Schmodders flutschte unter würgenden Kotzgeräuschen aus Veds Schlund und spritzte auf den Boden. Prides Kräutersud hatte gerade noch rechtzeitig gewirkt und die tödliche Überdosis Schlaftabletten aus Veds Magen herausgespült.   
Jack umarmte seinen Freund und war überglücklich, daß er gerettet war.  
"Jack?" murmelte Ved, als er neben sich Pride und Danni stehen sah und sich langsam bewußt wurde, daß er noch am Leben war. "Du bist doch tot!"  
"Aber nein, mein Schatz", antwortete Jack. "Mein Klon ist tot. Es war nur mein Klon. Zuerst ist der Klon von Cloe gestorben. Dann sind auf einmal alle Klone in der Stadt gestorben. Sie hatten einen genetischen Defekt und waren nicht lebensfähig. Der Guardian hat die Flucht ergriffen, als es bekannt wurde, daß sein Experiment gescheitert ist. Wir sind wieder frei."  
Danni und Pride lächelten sich gegenseitig zu, als Ved und Jack sich leidenschaftlich küssten.   
"Oh, ich glaub ich bin im Himmel", murmelte Ved. "Sind wir jetzt für immer zusammen?"  
"Ja", versicherte Jack seinem Freund Ved, "aber nur wenn du mir versprichst, daß du dich nie wieder wegen mir umbringen wirst."  
"Ich liebe dich, ich wollte doch nur bei dir sein", versuchte Ved sich zu rechtfertigen.  
"Du mußt es nicht wieder tun, denn ein zweites mal würde ich es nicht überleben, wenn du weißt, was ich meine. Ich weiß jetzt, wie sehr du mich liebst", sagte Jack.  
Ved griff nach Jack und krallte sich an ihm fest. "Und ich weiß jetzt, daß ich mich nicht geirrt habe: Ich liebe dich - vom Leben bis in den Tod. Meine Liebe zu dir ist unsterblich, deshalb werden wir zwei von heute an nur noch leben und uns lieben."  
  
ENDE  
  
****** 


End file.
